Come What May
by DarkPrincess-Adidas
Summary: Sometimes things should be left the way they are. What happens to these high school students as they come to grips with love and reality in a way they wish they never had.
1. The beginning or the end?

Disclaimer: I do not own FF8 or the characters.... sadly!

* * *

The boy stood alone in the rain. The cool water ran smoothly down his handsome face. His heart pounded as the Lightning flashed and the thunder sounded. He heard cars speeding by on the busy highway to his right. He closed his dark green eyes and licked his wet lips.

Troubling thoughts raced through his mind and he ran his hand nervously through his hair. Would she come? Did she hate him now? But what about... He shook his head, no she'd come she always kept her word... He relaxed, leaning on a nearby tree. His blonde spikes had become drenched by the pouring rain and fell limply against his face.  
  
_If I could make time stop for one moment...  
  
To make these feelings last forever...  
  
To be here with you always...  
  
To take the pain and throw it away...  
_  
"Seifer?"  
  
The blonde quickly opened his eyes to see the tall girl in front of him. Her wet blonde hair fell past her shoulders. He smiled at her as their eyes locked.  
  
"You came."  
  
He said softly. The girl nodded biting her bottom lip nervously.  
  
"I did, didn't I?"  
  
He smiled at her making her heart pound. She smiled back. The thunder roared again and the girl flinched. He chuckled remembering that night not so long ago when...  
  
"Why did you want me to come?"  
  
She asked interrupting his thoughts. She crossed her wet arms over her chest and studied the guy in front of her.  
  
"Quistis... I... I'm sorry..."  
  
He breathed out clenching his fists at his side. Quistis shook her head.  
  
"Why? Why'd you do it? Things were going so well!"  
  
She asked. Seifer looked away.  
  
"Because I... I _love_ you."  
  
Quistis' eyes began to fill up with tears.  
  
"Then come back."  
  
"I cant, you know that."  
  
Quistis clenched and then unclenched her fists. She nodded, her hot salty tears mixing with the cool rain.  
  
"Then this is good bye?"  
  
She asked softly. Seifer nodded looking down trying to hide the tears that threatened to spill over.  
  
"Bye Seifer... I... I love you too."  
  
Seifer looked up at her and nodded. Quistis turned, shoulders straight, head held high, heart breaking... She began to walk.  
  
Seifer sighed watching the departing figure of the one person he'd ever loved, ever cared about leave...  
  
_This is there story....  
_

* * *

Ok so like whatcha think? Honestly I have no idea of where this story is going but I got some good ideas.... I think lol. Anyways It's worth a try and Im still trying to figure out what to do on my other story!! If you have any ideas or anything lemme know k? Also please review and tell me what ya think about this one.


	2. Reunion

Quistis stood nervously in the office. This was the first day of her senior year. She stood waiting for her schedule.  
  
"Quistis!"  
  
She looked up to see three of her friends Selphie, Rinoa, and Zell. Selphie ran up to Quistis throwing her arms around her in a tight hug.  
  
"How was your summer?"  
  
Selphie asked her. Quistis laughed pushing a stray hair from her bun behind her ear.  
  
"Boring like always."  
  
Selphie laughed and walked over to Zell slipping her arm through his. Rinoa laughed walking over to her friend giving her a quick squeeze.  
  
"They started going out last month."  
  
She informed Quistis.  
  
"Great!"  
  
She said rolling her eyes. Rinoa nodded and quickly scanned the office.  
  
"Have you seen Squall?"  
  
Quistis shook her head and gulped hard remembering that he and Rinoa were still going out.  
  
"Hmm. I better go find him. See ya around."  
  
Rinoa turned waving good-bye to Selphie and Zell. She walked out of the office. Quistis let out a deep breath. Selphie giggled.  
  
"This is great just think of all the double dates we get to go on with Rinoa and Squall! Now all we need to do is find Quisty a man!"  
  
Zell stuffed his hands in his pockets smiling at Selphie.  
  
"Dates mean dinner right?"  
  
Selphie laughed.  
  
"You betcha!"  
  
Quistis shook her head and rolled her eyes again.  
  
"So who you gonna go out with this year, Quistis?"  
  
"No one."  
  
She said crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Aw but Quisty!"  
  
Selphie said pouting. Quistis turned to her pointing her finger at her.  
  
"I said no one."  
  
Selphie sighed and Quistis turned back towards the desk where they were passing out the schedules. The staff of Balamb Garden High had just remodeled the whole school so classes were going to be in different places. She was really looking forward to her last year in school. She tapped her foot looking at her watch. It read 8:45.  
  
"C'mon"  
  
She whispered.  
  
"Almasy, Seifer."  
  
The Teacher called out holding a schedule out. The room seemed to turn dramatically quiet as a tall blonde boy made his way to the desk. Everyone moved out of his way, everyone that is except for Quistis. Seifer growled at her.  
  
"Move."  
  
He commanded. Quistis turned to look at him a smug look on her face.  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
She asked politely.  
  
"I said move!"  
  
Seifer snapped.  
  
"Oh no that's ok. I'm quite happy where I am thank you."  
  
She replied happily. He growled and tried to push her but she blocked his hand expertly.  
  
"Move now Quistis or I'm warning you."  
  
Quistis stood up straight trying her hardest to look him in the eyes.  
  
"What will you do to me? Why can't you be a good boy and just walk around me?"  
  
She fired back. Seifer glared at her and a small smirk began to form on his lips. He shook his head and laughed.  
  
"Fine have it your way, Ice Queen."  
  
He walked around her hitting her shoulder sharply making her trip a bit. She glared at his back as he reached the teacher snatching his schedule from her. He turned joining his friends Fujin and Raijin. They turned leaving the office. As soon as they left the talking began again, Quistis sucked in a deep breath and slowly let it out as the teacher called her name out handing her the schedule.  
  
First Period: Math 4  
  
Second Period: Theatre  
  
Third Period: English 4  
  
Fourth Period: Agriculture and Science  
  
Fifth Period: Student Teacher Helper – Speech  
  
Sixth Period: Fighting arts  
  
Quistis sighed. Folding her schedule and slipping it inside her pocket. 


	3. Trouble

Fujin Kazano- I'm sorry if the dialog confuses you... What's your story called? I'd love to read it!  
  
Angeliscence- Sorry but I just never really liked Irvine that much lol. But then again he may come around. I dunno yet lol. I mean everyone has a chance of breaking up right? ;)  
  
Well Ok you guys on to the next chapter. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Second Period- Theatre  
  
A bunch of kids were sitting scattered around the auditorium when Quistis walked in. She took a deep breath and plopped down in a chair near the very back. She hoped that this class would be better than her last one. The teacher in there had a stick stuck up his ass or something. Some of the kids had snickered about him needing to get laid...  
  
Their teacher walked onto the stage and cleared her throat.  
  
"I am Mrs. Korena. In theatre this year we'll be doing numerous plays, and considering all of you are seniors and Juniors I hope that yall will take it seriously."  
  
A few kids in the front snickered. Mrs. Korena glared at them; she cleared her throat and continued.  
  
"Whether or not you land a big part is clearly up to you. Who ever show the most responsibility..."  
  
Just then the back doors were thrown open and in walked Seifer a smirk forming on his face. He plopped down in the front row. Mrs. Korena glared at him and continued.  
  
"And respect..."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Whatever- your- name-is; I had a little accident in the hall."  
  
Interrupted Seifer his smirk turning into an en evil smile. The Teacher rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Tryouts for our up coming play will be held this Friday. Any questions?"  
  
A petite girl with long blonde hair sitting next to Seifer raised her hand.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Mrs. Korena asked her smiling.  
  
"What is the play going to be about?"  
  
"I'm thinking maybe we'll go with the traditional at first like... Romeo and Juliet."  
  
Quistis rolled her eyes 'Oh boy' she thought to herself. Seifer burst out laughing along with a couple of other snickers.  
  
"Seifer Almasy, what exactly is so funny about that?"  
  
"'Romeo and Juliet'? How gay is that!?"  
  
The teacher shot him an evil glare. She turned her back to the class and walked to a table where a stack of papers lay. She picked them up and walked to the end of the stage.  
  
"Seifer come here please."  
  
Seifer stood up obediently and walked towards the stage. He stood there arms crossed staring at Mrs. Korena as she handed him the papers.  
  
"Take the papers and pass them out Mr. Almasy before I assign you a week of D'hall."  
  
Seifer pouted.  
  
"You'd do that to me?"  
  
"Hold out your hands now!"  
  
The Mrs. Korena replied through clenched teeth. Quistis muffled a stiff laugh covering her mouth with her hands. Seifer reluctantly took the papers from her and started throwing them to the kids.  
  
"Here you go and there you go... Hey why didn't you catch that? Stupid wussy junior kid..."  
  
After all the kids, except for Quistis, had the paper he walked back to Mrs. Korena. She frowned and pointed to the back. Seifer turned to see Quistis and his face clouded. Quistis sat up straight crossing her arms over her chest. Seifer mumbled furiously as he made his way to her.  
  
"Here, bitch"  
  
He said under his breath throwing the paper at her.  
  
"Thanks a lot Romeo"  
  
She snarled back. Seifer rolled his eyes at her and made his way back to the Teacher.  
  
"Happy now?"  
  
He asked smirking. Mrs. Korena nodded her approval and Seifer sat back down next to the pretty girl smiling at her and winking. The girl smiled back tossing her sleek blonde hair over her shoulder. Quistis rolled her eyes thinking how stupid the girl was to fall for his puny tricks.  
  
"There are numerous amount of characters to be performed so I am hoping that all of yall will be sure to tryout. Perhaps maybe this year we will finally find the talent we've been hoping for."  
  
Seifer snickered and raised his hand meekly.  
  
"Yes Seifer?"  
  
Mrs. Korena asked annoyed.  
  
"I have plenty of talent; I'd love to help in any way possible."  
  
Mrs. Korena rolled her eyes and Quistis groaned.  
  
"I'm sure you would, Mr. Almasy. Now I'd like for everyone to get to know each other. We'll start with you down there."  
  
She pointed to the perfect blonde that sat next to Seifer. The girl giggled as she stood up smiling. Quistis rolled her eyes again wishing the bell would hurry and ring.  
  
"I'm Felina! I work in the Library here most the time and I love to act!"  
  
She smiled and sat down. Seifer stood up and put on a fake smile.  
  
"I'm Seifer Almasy. Don't mess with me and I won't mess with you."  
  
Seifer turned glaring at Quistis.  
  
"Mess with me and I'll make your life a living hell"  
  
Quistis stared back into his green eyes. She gulped hard and hastily checked her watch. Two more minutes. She let out a deep sigh as Seifer sat back down crossing his arms, smirking.  
  
"Thank you Seifer"  
  
Mrs. Korena said gruffly.  
  
"Next?"  
  
A couple of more kids stood up introducing them selves before the bell rang. Quistis quickly grabbed her stuff and turned to the door. She walked into the packed halls and let out a deep breath. There was no way she was going to let Seifer's threats get to her. 


	4. Another Period of Torture

OK you guys! Thanks a lot for the reviews! You guys are the best!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fifth Period- Speech  
  
Quistis walked into the fresh white room and was greeted hastily by the Teacher. He smiled at her warmly running his hand through his unruly blonde hair.  
  
"Hi, I'm Don. Are you the Teacher helper?"  
  
Quistis nodded pushing her glasses up farther on her nose.  
  
"I'm Quistis Trepe."  
  
She said holding out her hand. Don took it and shook it smiling.  
  
"Thanks I really need your help!"  
  
Quistis nodded.  
  
"First year teaching?"  
  
She asked. Don nodded. She sighed and walked to a stool that sat next to the Teacher's desk. She placed her bag down and sat down. Don smiled at her sitting down at his desk. He was about to say something when Seifer burst into the room. He glanced at Don and nodded. He scanned the rooms till his eyes fell on Quistis. He glared at her and she met his stare bravely lifting her chin in the air. He mocked a bow muttering,  
  
"All Hail the Ice Queen."  
  
She glared at him grinding her teeth together. Don looked questioningly at Quistis and Seifer. The two ignored him completely never breaking eye contact.  
  
"Seifer please have a seat."  
  
Quistis said gruffly breaking the contact. Seifer smirked crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"What if I don't want to?"  
  
Quistis clenched her fist standing up. She pointed her right index finger at him.  
  
"You will sit now, Almasy."  
  
Seifer continued standing a stupid smirk still etched his face.  
  
"What are you going to do about it, Trepe?"  
  
Quistis opened her mouth to answer but was quickly cut off by Don.  
  
"She will not do anything, but I will give you three days of d haul! Have a seat Mr. Almasy."  
  
Seifer growled and Quistis crossed her arms over her chest angrily. He walked to a seat in the back and unhappily plopped down muttering and whining.  
  
"Whiney Baby."  
  
Quistis muttered under her breath receiving a warning glare from Don. Rinoa and Squall entered the room along with a few other students.  
  
"Hey Quis! I didn't know that you were taking speech this year?"  
  
Quistis smiled at Rinoa.  
  
"I'm not. I'm a student teacher."  
  
Squall moaned.  
  
"Ah man!"  
  
Quistis laughed at him.  
  
"What are you doing in speech, Mr. Lone wolf!"  
  
Squall shrugged glaring at Rinoa a small smirk forming on his lips. He pointed accusingly at her.  
  
"Her fault."  
  
Rinoa giggled pushing his finger down and hugging him tightly. There was a sharp exaggerated sigh and the couple was suddenly pushed apart by Seifer.  
  
"Please no PDA! Miss Trepe may I please go to the bathroom?"  
  
Seifer asked in a low growl. Quistis rolled her eyes and waved towards the door.  
  
"Have at it and please don't bother to return!"  
  
She snarled back. Seifer glared at her heading towards the door.  
  
"Maybe I won't."  
  
He replied. Quistis let out a sigh and turned back to the now full class. Rinoa and Squall had taken their seats close to the front of the class. She smiled tiredly at them as she began to check the roll calling out the names of each student. Don shuffled to his desk moving things around preparing for his up coming lecture. Finishing roll, she walked to the door opening it up and sliding the sheets in a box on the door...  
  
"Seifer please don't start this year as bad as the last!"  
  
"But its so much fun!"  
  
Quistis rolled her eyes listening as Seifer was hounded by Principle Cid.  
  
"Seifer...."  
  
"Later Cid I have to go back to class."  
  
She heard a hopeless sigh and footsteps headed towards her. She leaned up against the door crossing her arms as Seifer turned the corner. He snarled at her.  
  
"How long were you there?"  
  
"Long enough."  
  
She replied meekly. Seifer mocked her putting his arms over his chest.  
  
"Move Trepe."  
  
"Why, Seifer, don't you straighten up? This is your last year of school right? So why not make it count?'  
  
Seifer laughed.  
  
"Am I not? Isn't picking on you making it count? To see those pretty blue eyes of yours grow wide and angry, to see you frown like right now??? I mean doesn't that count?"  
  
Quistis rolled her eyes and opened the door.  
  
"Get in."  
  
"Yes mam."  
  
Seifer walked in closely followed by Quistis. Rinoa raised a questioning eyebrow at her and Quistis just shrugged. Seifer sat down purposefully behind Squall.  
  
"Hey Pubes."  
  
He sneered. Quistis sighed this was going to be a long period. 


	5. Pain! O the pain!

Quistis sighed pushing back a stray golden lock behind her ear. After a long tedious day of handling Seifer, she really needed to let out some steam! She grabbed her whip from her belt and uncoiled it. This was her favorite class. She looked around the training center and began to walk through the fake forest looking for a monster. After a whole summer of not practicing she really needed to raise her level up quite a bit.  
  
"Especially with Seifer around"  
  
She whispered under her breath. She smirked as she saw a small green monster head towards her. She readied her whip letting out a deep sigh. She really, really needed this.  
  
##############################################  
  
Seifer crossed his arms watching the kids file into his next class. He smirked as the teacher walked by him entering his class not even noticing him standing there.  
  
"To skip or not to skip..."  
  
He mumbled under his breath. He turned and bumped into a very pretty red head chick and her blond friend.  
  
"My apologies ladies."  
  
He said smiling and winking at them. They blushed and began to giggle. He turned the other way and rolled his eyes walking down the hall.  
  
"How boring."  
  
He thought. He glanced back at his class as the bell rang. Too late now, he thought and continued walking down the hall. At the end of the hall he looked down to where the offices were located. He sighed when he saw one of the vice principals headed right towards him.  
  
He turned back down the hall and headed towards his class.  
  
"I could always say I'm tardy..."  
  
He thought to himself as he neared his class room. He looked in the window on the door and sighed as he watched the teacher pass out a bunch of papers.  
  
"How bout not."  
  
He turned and began walking again when he heard the Principles voice.  
  
"Ah shit."  
  
He quickly took a right and headed down another hallway. He walked past two other classes and moaned hearing the Principles voice nearer. He took a left and headed down yet another hall that lead to, two huge double doors. He let out a sigh of relief and pushed the two huge doors open entering the training center...  
  
########################################  
  
Quistis smirked as she let out one more swing popping the ugly green monster on its head. That was the tenth one, she was on a role. She headed deeper into the forest. She heard footsteps approaching her.  
  
"Please be anything but a green glob."  
  
She prayed silently reading her whip. Her eyes widened as the ground vibrated under her feet.  
  
"What the..."  
  
She looked down and watched as the pebbles at her feet began to tremble. She gulped and looked back up to see a huge T-Rex headed towards her parting the trees as he came. She closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath.  
  
"Remain Calm"  
  
Oh my Hyne! I'm not high in levels enough to defeat one of these!  
  
"Breatheee."  
  
It's getting closer!!!!  
  
"Breathe in, breathe out..."  
  
She reopened her eyes to see that the T-Rex was still, in fact, headed straight towards her and was not turning. She readied her whip inhaling a deep unsteady breath...  
  
Hyne protect me!  
  
##################################  
  
Seifer lifted the cigarette to his mouth; he struck a match on a rock and inhaled deeply as the flame burned the end of the cigarette. He sighed happily. He had been wanting one of these all day. He closed his eyes exhaling the smoke in his lungs. Ah the sweet pleasures one puff could....  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!"  
  
Seifer jumped at the scream. He shook his head trying to un-pop his ears. He looked from his left to his right. Where had the scream come from?  
  
"Oh well not my problem."  
  
He said softly to himself. He took another puff and threw the cigarette on the ground.  
  
"Please help me somebody!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Aw damn it's a girl!  
  
He thought to himself. He took a deep breath and pulled his Hyperion out from his trench coat. He walked readily in the direction the scream had come.  
  
##############  
  
Quistis cried out in pain as the T-Rex slashed out at her ripping her shoulder. She searched for a cure hurriedly, but found she had none. She watched as the T-Rex began to advance on her, she began to back up.  
  
Her eyes widened in fear as it let out a low pitch growl. Where were the Teacher and other students that were were suppose to be in here? She backed up to a tree hitting her back and torn shoulder harshly. She let out a cry of pain closing her eyes. The blood poured out from her shoulder.  
  
"Please I don't want to die like this!"  
  
She prayed quietly. She gasped for breath the pain exploding into her mind.  
  
"Please help me somebody!"  
  
She cried out with her remaining strength.  
  
******************************************* Thanks guys for all the wonderful reviews!!!!!!!! So you think Seifer will save her once he sees who it is? I mean he does hate her guts *evil laugh * but anyways please review!!!1 


	6. Owie!

Selphie sat down at her desk and absentmindedly began to doodle. The tardy bell rang and she looked up at the teacher's desk expecting to see her calculus teacher but instead a tall, handsome boy wearing a cowboy hat low over his face, sat there feet propped up on the desk, eyes closed.  
  
Her eyes quickly averted to the doorway as the teacher walked in and frowned at the boy.  
  
"Irvine!"  
  
The boy jumped and looked up shyly at his teacher.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Why are you at my desk? Or rather why are your feet ON my desk?"  
  
The boy, Irvine, looked down and chuckled.  
  
"Well what do ya know? I am at your desk aren't I?"  
  
Irvine quickly stood up and smoothed out his trench coat. He then looked up and smiled and winked receiving nervous giggles from the girls.  
  
"Who shall I sit by..."  
  
He said to himself as his eyes roamed the class.  
  
Selphie felt herself blush as his eyes came to rest on her.  
  
"Now there's a pretty lady if I ever saw one."  
  
He said winking at her as he made his way to the desk next to her. He sat down beside her slouching into his desk. Selphie inhaled a deep breath and smiled at him.  
  
"Think of Zell! Think of Zell! Think of Zell!"  
  
She thought to herself as the cowboy gave her a dazzling smile.  
  
"What's your name pretty lady?"  
  
He asked her.  
  
"Se... Selphie."  
  
She whispered. He looked up at her startled.  
  
"Selphie? Selphie what?"  
  
"Tilmitt."  
  
His jaw dropped open and he stared at her wide-eyed.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She asked nervously smoothing out her yellow dress. He began to answer her but the teacher stood up to begin his lecture and Irvine stared straight at him gulping hard.  
  
"That's weird..."  
  
Selphie thought as she opened up to a fresh piece of paper copying down what the teacher wrote.  
  
Seifer watched as the dinosaur approached Quistis, growling. He clenched his gunblade tightly in his hand.  
  
"Fuck it Trepe! I'm not gonna let you die!"  
  
He said hoarsely. His grip on the blade tightened and he made a mad dash for the T-Rex. Taking the huge dinosaur off guard he jumped running the blade through its heart. The T-Rex let out a low growl and turned to him. It's eyes bright red, his gunblade still stuck in its side.  
  
"Damnit"  
  
He whispered quickly dogging a blow from the monster, blood running down its side. He gulped hard and jumped to the side. It followed him angrily slashing the air. It quickly advanced on Seifer and swiped at him angrily catching his side and ripping his flesh open. Seifer howled in pain and fell to the ground he felt the dinosaur growl above his head and move closer. He closed his eyes waiting for the blow that would his life.  
  
"Damn! It just had to be you Almasy!"  
  
He looked up to see Quistis whip in hand. She quickly pulled back her whip and threw it at his gunblade the whip went around it tightly. She pulled it hard and the sword came out smoothly, blood pouring from the wound. It landed next to Seifer in the dirt.  
  
He weakly stood up and pulled it out. He took a deep breath and charged at the huge beast slashing it across its chest leaving a HUGE gash. After him Quistis charged popping it with her whip leaving a not so big gash over its heart.  
  
The monster finally fell defeated. Quistis let out a huge sigh and turned to her rescuer.  
  
"That... Wasn't... so ... hard... huh?"  
  
He said moaning forcing a grin right before his world went black... 


	7. Wow my longest chappy!

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!!!! On with the story!

* * *

Seifer blinked as a bright light hit his unaccustomed eyes. He moaned as pain blared into his mind sending him almost unconscious again. He closed his eyes and placed his hand onto his aching head.  
  
"Welcome back Seifer."  
  
A calm, cool voice said. He opened one eye and looked up at the kind face of Dr. Kadowaki. He moaned again and covered his eyes with his hand.Dr. Kadowaki smiled at him and turned to her next patient. The pretty blond, Quistis lay deathly still on the bed next to Seifer's her hand hanging over the bed limply. Her face was colored with an ugly bruise and a gash was on her left cheek. He glanced at her and winced.  
  
"Will she be ok?"  
  
He asked his voice full of concern. Dr. Kadowaki raised an eyebrow as she stopped dabbing the dried blood from Quistis. She turned and looked at the handsome boy and smiled.  
  
"She'll be fine, Seifer."  
  
Seifer nodded and tried to stand up but the pain came back flashing red in his mind. He moaned and fell back onto the bed. Dr. Kadowaki smirked at him and took a needle off of a table that sat in the middle of him and Quistis. The shot contained blue liquid in it, she quickly placed it into Quistis' arm. Seifer watched as the blue liquid was flowed into her arm... color slowly begin to reappear in Quistis' cheel and the ugly bruises slowly began to fade.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
He asked as the doctor then placed the used shot on her table and grabbed the one next to it also filled with blue liquid and turned to Seifer.  
  
"Curaga."  
  
Quistis moaned and slowly opened her eyes. Then shot up ignoring the pain in her arm.  
  
_'Where am I? What happened?'_  
  
She heard a soft voice say _'curaga'_ she turned to see Dr. Kadowaki advancing on Seifer holding a needle. Seifer's eyes widened in fear as she kept taking steps near him. Seifer scrambled off the bed shaking his head.  
  
Quistis quickly covered her mouth to keep from laughing as Seifer fell off the bed as he tried to get away from the approaching doctor.  
  
"Hey! Get that away from me!"  
  
He yelled and scrambled on the floor until he hit the wall his eyes widening even more, all the previous pain forgotten.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki shook her head and laughed.  
  
"I never figured you as one to be scared of a harmless needle Seifer! Come here and get it over with it'll only take a second!"  
  
Seifer shook his head and quickly stood up avoiding her and reaching for his trench coat that had a horrible rip in it and blood stains. Quistis cleared her throat and stood up as Seifer limped out the door, flinching from the pain.  
  
"Dr. Kadowaki, may I please go now?'  
  
Dr. Kadowaki turned to her and nodded, smiling. Quistis slowly stood up and walked to the door opening it and glanced out to see Seifer talking to Rajjin and Fujjin.  
  
"Quistis, before you go, remember to take a curaga tonight. Oh and here, see if you can get Seifer to take this."  
  
Dr. Kadowaki said walking to the door and handing the shot to her. Quistis nodded a wicked smile forming on her full lips. She took the shot from the doctor and put her hand that held the shot behind her back and made her way to Seifer.  
  
"Seifer..."  
  
She said in a husky voice as she neared him. Seifer turned to her and growled. Fujjin and Rajjin stared at her in shock.  
  
"What do you want Trepe."  
  
Quistis acted hurt and frowned.  
  
"I only stopped by to tell you thank you and if there's anything... Anything I can do for you just let me know."  
  
She said moving closer to him,swaying her hips, till her face was a few inches from his. Seifer looked at her shocked, raising an eyebrow. Rajjin cleared his throat and glanced nervously at Fujjin who was glaring at Quistis sending daggers out of her eyes.  
  
"What do you have up your sleeve?"  
  
He sneered at her. Quistis only smiled and ran her hand that wasn't holding the shot up his chest, as the one that was holding the needle touched his arm softly sending shivers down Seifer's arm.  
  
"Only your well being..."  
  
She said in a deep voice. Seifer looked at her, his eyebrows knitting together. Something just wasn't right here...  
  
Seifer's eyes widened as he felt a sharp, small sting. He glanced down at his arm whre Quistis had been rubbing and growled as he saw the needle sticking in it.  
  
"Fuck! Oh shit!"  
  
He yelled pulling away from Quistis as she pushed the top down letting all the fluid out and into his arm. She pulled it out and smiled at him and winked turning to run. Rajjin burst out laughing only to receive a blow from Fujjin in the stomach.  
  
"NOT FUNNY!!!"  
  
She yelled at him. Seifer growled holding his arm like a baby.  
  
"Your gonna pay for that you bitch!"  
  
He yelled at Quistis as she ran back to the Infirmary. She turned back at him and smiled when he called her a bitch and flipped him off, and dashed into the room with Dr. Kadowaki, laughing as she told the doctor about her victory.  
  
Seifer growled and turned heading into the front foyer and walked out the front doors mumbling and cursing Quistis. Fujjin and Rajjin stood there looking at each other for a minute... Rajjin recovering from the blow that Fujjin gave him...  
  
"It was funny you know..."

* * *

Rinoa and Squall sat outside beside each other, her head resting on his shoulder a small smile playing on her lips as Squall laced his hand with hers.  
  
"I wonder where everyone is."  
  
She said softly. Squall barely shrugged still conscious of Rinoa's head on his shoulder.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
He answered. Rinoa lifted her head off his shoulder and smiled at him. Squall returned her beautiful smile with one of his own, feeling his hearts swell with the love he felt for her... If only he could tell her.  
  
Rinoa watched Squall as his emotions flooded into his eyes. She loved that about him... the way his emotions showed in his eyes... how he was so mysterious... and how he really, really needed her. She had never been needed before in her life, until she met him.  
  
She brought her hand up and caressed his cheek gently. His eyes flicked back to hers and he smiled, warming her heart. He placed his forehead gently against hers, squeezing her hand gently.  
  
"Awe! Yall are so cute!"  
  
Rinoa and Squall quickly looked up to see Selphie clasping her hands together and a smile lighting up her face. Squall blushed and looked down. Rinoa laughed and smiled at the bubbly girl in front of her.  
  
"Where's Zell?"  
  
She asked her. Selphie smiled brighter and laughed.  
  
"He's getting us hot dogs!"  
  
Rinoa burst out laughing just as Seifer walked out of the school holding his now torn trench coat in one hand and rubbing his arm with the other mumbling.  
  
"Hey Seify!"  
  
Selphie called to him using his hated nickname. Seifer growled at her as he passed them.  
  
"What do you want sunshine?"  
  
Rinoa stared at him.  
  
"What's your problem angel?"  
  
He asked giving her a smile. Squall growled at him while Rinoa answered in a shocked voice.  
  
"What... what happened to you?"  
  
"Yeah cause you look like shit!"  
  
Squall added with a smirk. Seifer narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"No one pulled your string Pubes!"  
  
Squall stood up raising his fist but Rinoa pulled him back down. Seifer laughed and turned walking away calling over his shoulder,  
  
"You better keep a chain on your boyfriend, Rinny, or he might wind up 6 feet under!"  
  
Squall growled and clenched his fist as Zell walked up wrapping his arms around Selphie who giggled continentally. Zell raised an eyebrow at Squall, and then glanced to see Seifer push a guy down who had walked up to ask him something.  
  
"What's his problem?"  
  
Zell asked nodding his head towards Seifer. Rinoa shrugged and gently placed her hand over Squall's clenched one.  
  
"Look there's Quisty!"  
  
Selphie said jumping for joy in Zell's arms.  
  
Quistis watched as Seifer left the school and growled. ' Stupid inconsiderate moron jerk..' she thought to herself.  
  
"Quisty!"  
  
Quistis flinched at the despised nickname and turned to see Selphie waving vigorously. Next to her was Zell, who was a little close to comfort for her, and Rinoa and... Squall. She gulped hard and made her way to the two couples.  
  
"Hi everyone!"  
  
She said smiling. Rinoa smiled at her and Squall continued to look down. Selphie giggled as Zell began kissing her softly.  
  
They stood there for awhile discussing their first day back in school... Until...  
  
"Hey Quisty?"  
  
Quistis turned her attention to the bubbly red head next to her.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Selphie smiled slyly.  
  
"What happened to you? You're a mess and so was Seifer... Did anything happen?"  
  
Quistis sighed as everyone turned their attention to her. She fidgeted nervously as she told them of the incident that happened in the training center. Rinoa and Selphie sending each other knowing glances as she told them of Seifer rescuing her. She finished telling them of her victory with Seifer and the shot and Selphie giggled.  
  
"You go girl!"  
  
Rinoa chuckled softly and shook her head.  
  
"Imagine! Seifer afraid of shots!"  
  
Zell burst out laughing, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"And he calls me chicken wuss! Oh he's never gonna hear the end of this!"  
  
Squall just sat there quietly contemplating all that Quistis had told them.  
  
"Seifer saved you?"  
  
He asked amazed. Quistis nodded biting on her bottom lip. Squall shook his head amazed.  
  
"That's just so...uncharacteristic of him..."  
  
Rinoa smiled.  
  
"Maybe there's more to it then meets the eye."  
  
She said softly and Selphie nodded in agreement. Zell and Quistis looked at them confused and Squall went back to thinking...  
  
Could Seifer have a soft spot for the one girl he's always hated?

* * *

BIG SIGH finnaly! lol sry it took so long! what do ya think? Does Seify dearest have a thing for Quisty or was he just being nice? - hmmm and whats up with Irvine... will Selphie see him again? lol Please Review! thankies! takes a bow Until next time Kiddies! 


	8. Juliet Auditions

Like Oh my Hyne I'm finally going to update again! lol ok now that I've made my self sound like a major prep I want to thank all those who have reviewed my story! I love, and appreciate it sooo much!

PRODIGIOUS TECHIE: thank you so much! I really do hope it goes somewhere.... You should update too! Your stories are just as good as mine!

BBVA: Thankies! I'm glad you like it!

Qui-ti: I know right!? It's like so obvious! lol well thank you so much for the reviews I appreciate it sooo much! hugs lol don't worry I have no life either! lol

Dying Hope: Awe Ill finish it just for you! lol thank you so much for the review!

dangerranger: Thankies!

Mk on with the story!

(I was going to write about their personal life and life at home but it really doesn't go with the story or else I'll have a little confessions moment somewhere or something, oh and this story has some major twists in it.... Beware! lol)

* * *

**Friday – After school – Auditions**

Quistis sat down in her usual spot in the back. She let out a sigh and placed her head in her hands. It had been a long first week, nothing major had happened since the first day, but the week had been very stressful for her. Luckily, she hadn't had any more 'Seifer' problems...

On the stage Mrs. Korena cleared her throat and the chattering amongst the students in the front rows hushed.

"Ok, we are now going to begin the auditions for...."

She was interrupted by Seifer who came slamming in through the back doors. He plopped down noisily behind Quistis, who in turn moaned in disappointment, receiving an evil glare from Mrs. Korena.

"...Romeo and Juliet."

"Oh shit!"

Seifer moaned as Mrs. Korena began to flip through a small notebook she held in her hands.

"We are going to begin auditioning for Juliet... Felina, would you please come up here."

The bubbly girl stood up and walked up the stairs to the stage. She flipped her blond hair back and smiled; she sucked in a deep breath and began her lines.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name;

Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

She said all this in a way to dramatic voice that made Quistis giggle softly. Felina was putting way too much into it and overacting. Felina began her next line and Quistis saw Mrs. Korena cringe. _'Haha stupid chick'_ Quistis thought smirking to herself.

Seifer rolled his eyes listening to the girl and let out an exaggerated sigh. _'Hyne, will she ever shut up? She's so annoying....'_ Finally Mrs. Korena couldn't handle it any longer and cleared her throat, politely interrupting Felina.

"Thank you Miss Felina, that will be enough, we must move on."

Felina frowned disappointed, and walked down the stairs and sat down angrily in her seat. Mrs. Korena gave her a sad smile and looked back at her notebook.

"Quistis? Quistis Trepe? You're up next dear."

Quistis let out a deep sigh and stood up. Seifer smirked and whispered,

"Knock 'em dead Quisty."

Quistis turned and looked at him for a moment raising an eyebrow at him questioningly, but he just smirked at her and folded his arms over his chest and slouched down in his chair.

"Don't slouch, Almasy, its bad for your posture."

She whispered back and continued walking to the stage. She cleared her throat as she walked up the stairs trying to remember the lines she had chosen to recite. Quistis stood on the stage for a few minutes her head hung down. She looked up suddenly,her eyes full of sadness.

"Shall I speak ill of him that is my husband?  
Ah, poor my lord, what tongue shall smooth thy name,  
When I, thy three-hours wife, have mangled it?  
But, wherefore, villain, didst thou kill my cousin?  
That villain cousin would have killed my husband."

Seifer sat up in his seat, eyebrows raised. Now this was interesting. Most people would have chosen the balcony scene or the other popular scenes... But this... this had always been one of his favorites from the dreadfully boring play. Why? He had no clue... But the way that Quistis was repeating it with such conviction...

Quistis, while repeating her lines looked away sadly and back down at the floor.

"Back, foolish tears, back to your native spring;  
your tributary drops belong to woe,  
which you, mistaking, offer up to joy.  
My husband lives, that Tybalt would have slain;  
And Tybalt's dead, that would have slain my husband:  
All this is comfort; wherefore weep I then?"

Seifer placed his elbows on his knees while watching Quistis intently. She was really capturing the turmoil and grief that Juliet must have been feeling. She made it to where you could feel the mental struggle going on with Juliet, like you were actually there seeing the young girl being tortured by her emotions.

Quistis raised her head back up and closed her eyes, a tear sliding down her soft ivory cheek, causing Seifer's heart to ache... He wanted to wipe the tear off of her smooth cheek. To caress her.... Hey! Whoa, whoa!

"Some word there was, worse than Tybalt's death,  
that murdered me: I would forget it fain;  
But, O, it presses to my memory,  
Like damned guilty deeds to sinners' minds:  
'Tybalt is dead, and Romeo--banished;'  
That _'_banished_,_' that one word _'banished,'_"

Seifer closed his eyes and tried to imagine what it would be like to be banished from the one you love so much...

_**'I fear, too early: for my mind misgives  
some consequence yet hanging in the stars  
shall bitterly begin his fearful date  
with this night's revels and expire the term  
of a despised life closed in my breast  
by some vile forfeit of untimely death.  
But He, that hath the steerage of my course...'**_

The line popped into his head. _'Where did that come from?'_ He thought to himself and shook his head. He was reading too much into this...

Meanwhile Quistis was nearly through with her part and her eyes were filling with tears on their own accord... She had a sudden sense of _déjà vu_, and it made her shiver, making the part seem even more real, alive.

"'Romeo is banished,' to speak that word,  
is father, mother, Tybalt, Romeo, Juliet,  
All slain, all dead._'Romeo is banished_!'  
There is no end, no limit, measure, bound,  
in that word's death; no words can that woe sound."

Finished, Quistis let out a deep breath and fell to her knees. That had taken a lot out of her and she had no idea why...

Mrs. Korena stood up and clapped along with the other amazed students. They all cheered and applauded the blond girl who finally, regaining strength, stood back up and smiled. All, that is, except for Felina, who still sat there pouting, and Seifer who was so lost in though and awed that the poor guy couldn't move a muscle. Quistis smiled again and walked off the stage as a few guys whistled, and she received a few pats on the back.

'_Was I that good?_' she asked herself and managed to smile at them. As she neared her seat she noticed Seifer spaced out and smiled softly. '_I think there's a little bit more to Seifer than everyone thinks...'_

"So how was that for you, _Mr. Almasy_?"

She asked softly. Seifer looked up at her his eyes not really looking at her but some where else... He smiled at her and chuckled.

"I think you've been hiding something from every one _Miss Trepe_. Is there anymore untold secrets of Quistis Trepe that are of dire importance that we should know about?"

Quistis frowned and growled at him.

"None that _you_ need to know."

Seifer just shook his head and averted his eyes away from her, as she rolled her eyes and plopped down into her chair crossing her arms angrily as Mrs. Korena called up a few more girls to audition.

* * *

Hmmm did I give too much away? Hmm. Ah well. Seifer and Quistis are in for it... And does Almasy have a little something for Trepe, and vise versa? Oo 


	9. Romeo Auditions

Disclaimer: I do not own FF8 or any of the characters... Although ya know if they wanna sell Seifer... evil laugh

* * *

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear..."

-snore, snort, snore, cough, choke, sigh, snore-

"What the hell was that!?"

Brenda, the girl who was now auditioning asked furiously. Quistis covered her mouth quickly to keep from laughing as Seifer snored happily behind her. She, of course, knew he was really asleep while everyone else thought that he was faking just to be a jerk, but damn it was funny.

Mrs. Korena looked to the back of the auditorium and saw Seifer sprawled out in his chair snoring with drool coming down the side of his mouth. She sighed and turned back to the poor girl who was now auditioning, and doing a terrible job at it, and smiled.

"It's just Seifer, Brenda. Please continue."

Quistis sighed and crossed her arms over her chest as the girl finished her lines that had been repeated so many times it wasn't even funny. Quistis was the only one to do anything original...

Mrs. Korena applauded as Brenda walked down the stairs after finishing, and turned to her class. She glanced down at her notebook and then back up at the students. She smiled and cleared her throat.

"I believe that everyone here will agree with me when I say that Quistis Trepe will be playing the part of Juliet."

Everyone began to cheer and yell their approval. Everyone that is except for Felina, who was still mad, and Seifer who had just woke up because of the loud commotion.

Seifer growled and leaned up next to Quistis.

"What the hell is all that about?"

He asked annoyed. Quistis smiled and laughed.

"I was just elected for the part of Juliet."

"Oh is that all?"

Seifer mumbled leaning back, reclining in his seat, propping his feet up on the chair next to Quistis'. Quistis rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Jerk".

Mrs. Korena nodded and then glanced down at her notebook, yet again.

"Ok, we will now begin to audition for the part of Romeo. Almasy you're up first."

Seifer stood up mumbling incoherently under his breath as he made his way to the stage. He really didn't want to be in the stupid play and defiantly not Romeo, especially when Quistis was Juliet. Although.... Seifer shook his head. Bad thought.

Upon reaching the stage, Seifer took a deep breath and shoved his hands into his pockets. So who did he want to be? This was suppose to be auditioning for Romeo... But he didn't want to be Romeo. Romeo was a guy who couldn't make up his fucking mind, and allowed his best friend to die, because he was too much of a pussy to go up against his wife's cousin... Hmm Romeo's best friend? Hmm...

"Any day now Seifer."

Mrs. Korena said annoyed by him taking his sweet precious time. Seifer smirked at her and began to talk softly...

"O, then, I see Queen Mab hath been with you.  
She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes  
In shape no bigger than an agate-stone  
On the fore-finger of an alderman,  
Drawn with a team of little atomies  
Athwart men's noses as they lie asleep;  
Her wagon-spokes made of long spiders' legs,  
The cover of the wings of grasshoppers,  
The traces of the smallest spider's web,  
The collars of the moonshine's watery beams,  
Her whip of cricket's bone, the lash of film."

Quistis watched Seifer intently as he said all of this. He was actually pretty good... But wasn't he suppose to be auditioning for Romeo? Not Mercutio. But then again, Seifer fit the description of Mercutio, he was arrogant, wild, way to hasty, and a... dreamer?

Quistis raised an eyebrow at that. Seifer, a dreamer? She watched as Seifer continued repeating his lines. Was he a dreamer? If so what was his dream? Could she find out? Hold on, did she want to find out?

"This is that very Mab  
That plats the manes of horses in the night,  
And bakes the elflocks in foul sluttish hairs,  
Which once untangled, much misfortune bodes:  
This is the hag, when maids lie on their backs,  
That presses them and learns them first to bear,  
Making them women of good carriage..."

Mrs. Korena quickly stood up and cleared her throat.

"Seifer Almasy, what are you doing?"

Seifer shrugged off her rude interruption and smirked.

"Auditioning."

Mrs. Korena nodded and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes I know, but for whom are you auditioning for."

Seifer rolled his eyes at her.

"_You_ should know, shouldn't you? This is _your_ stupid play that _you_ are putting on."

"Yes, Seifer, I know. But you are suppose to be auditioning for _Romeo,_ not Mercutio."

Seifer shrugged.

"So?"

"So, get off the stage. NOW!"

Seifer sighed and began walking back down the stage glaring at Mrs. Korena as he made his way back to his seat behind Quistis. When he was half way there, Mrs. Korena called out to him,

"By the way Seifer, that was well down, you may have the part of Mercutio since you want it so badly."

Seifer smirked at her and made a fake bow before turning back around and continuing walking to his seat.

"That was interesting."

Quistis said softly as he plopped down behind her. Seifer chuckled.

"Is that a compliment? I mean, I wouldn't expect the _Ice Queen_ to find anything I do interesting."

"Fuck off Seifer."

She growled back at him. Seifer shrugged and smiled.

"Gladly"

"Next we will be having Nida come up and audition for ROMEO."

Mrs. Korena said glaring at Seifer, as a handsome boy with brown hair and soft brown eyes made his way to the stage.

He smiled shyly at his audience and began to repeat his lines,

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she."

"Oh shit, now we have to listen to this 50 times!"

Seifer moaned and shook his head. Quistis smiled softly, she really wasn't looking forward to listening to this same line over and over again, but Nida was actually doing a very good job.

Nida, as if knowing Quistis was thinking of him that very moment looked up at her locking his eyes with hers.

"It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?"

Quistis squirmed uneasily in her seat as Nida continued staring straight at her. It was as if he was saying them to her and her only. As if the words wrote by Shakespeare, and repeated by so many other actors and actresses had been meant only for _her_ to _her_.

Seifer noticed Quistis' uneasiness and followed her gaze to Nida who was also staring back at her. Seifer narrowed his eyes at the boy now auditioning for Romeo. Maybe he should have auditioned for Romeo instead of Mercutio, there was no doubt in his mind that he wouldn't have gotten the part, and then he wouldn't have to worry about that cheese dick staring at _his girl_ like that.

Wait... His girl? Where did that come from?

Seifer studied the beautiful blond in front of him. Yeah so what if he's always mean to her, yeah so what if all he is to her is a thorn in her side and vice versa... There was just something about Quistis Trepe that he was unwillingly drawn to. Her _intensity_, her maturity, the way she tilted her head, the way she wasn't afraid of him, the way she didn't look down on him like everyone else, her... damn it just her and everything about her!

Seifer closed his eyes and leaned his head back on his seat. There was no way he was going to fall for Quistis, nothing on this world could make him do something as stupid as that, but she is _his girl _in a weird way, and he could sure as hell make sure no one else fell for her either.

Quistis let out a deep breath she hadn't even realized she was holding as Nida finished his lines and made his way down the stairs braking their eye contact and sitting down in his seat. Quistis glanced nervously back at Seifer who was leaning his head back on his chair. Feeling her gaze he looked up at her and smiled softly at her. She smiled back at him and he smirked and leaned his head back on his seat again.

Quistis felt herself calm down the minute he smiled at her making her stomach do a couple of flips. '_I love it when he smiles like that..._' Quistis bit her lip quickly, and frowned. Did she just think that? What the hell? There was no way she was forming any feelings for that stupid, arrogant, rude, sexy, awfully tempting, confident, conceded, but in his own way sweet... Quistis shook her head, trying to rid herself of those controversial thoughts.

There was no way she would ever fall for someone like him._** Never**_.

* * *


	10. Apologies

Psyren: Thanks so much! Oh and I love your Trunk and Pan story!

Qui-ti: oh hell yeah! I love being stupid! Thank you so much for being a faithful reviewer! much hugz

thugstra: Thankies so much for all the reviews! Don't stop! They brighten up my day lol

Ok so well this is taking place after everyone is done with auditioning! Enjoy!

* * *

Quistis stood out side of the Garden and tapped her foot impatiently. '_Don't tell me he forgot about_ _me again!_' She checked her watch again and sighed. '_Why me!?_'

"You need a ride?"

Quistis stiffened and then turned to see Nida. She smiled at him and laughed.

"No, he'll come... it may be a couple more hours but he'll show."

Nida nodded and smiled at her.

"So how does it feel to be Juliet?"

Quistis rolled her eyes.

"Great, just great! How does it feel to be Romeo?"

Nida chuckled.

"Great, just great."

"It shouldn't. Romeo was stupid and too hasty."

Quistis turned her head, her heart doing flip flops again as her eyes met the dark green eyes of none other than Seifer Almasy.

"No. Romeo was a romantic."

Nida argued back. Seifer glared at him and then turned his attention back to Quistis.

"Do you have a ride?"

"Since when do you care?"

Quistis asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Seifer smirked at her and took a step closer to her. Quistis stood her ground, although the closeness of his body to hers was making her knees go weak.

Seifer continued getting closer to her, till his face was right in front of hers. His warm breath fanning her face and hers his. He gently caressed her cheek with his right hand.

"Oh, I care Quisty. More than you know."

He whispered softly to her. Quistis closed her eyes and turned her face from his. Behind her Nida cleared his throat.

"Um excuse me. Quistis? Are you going to wait for your dad or get a ride with me, or, a, um, Seifer?"

Seifer stepped back from Quistis and walked over to Nida.

"Who are you again?"

Nida gulped hard as the taller boy glared down at him.

"I'm Nida"

"Oh... Hey aren't you the guy who was caught with all those dirty magazines?"

Nida blushed a bright red.

"Umm, umm I..."

"And aren't you the one with pictures of all those naked girls in your locker?"

"I...I..."

"Well get lost you little perv!"

Seifer yelled at him. Nida looked down at his feet and slowly began to walk away.

"Seifer! Apologize to him right now!"

Seifer turned around and glared at Quistis.

"Do what?"

Quistis glared back at him.

"You apologize to Nida this instant or your gonna wish you were _dead_."

She snarled at him. Seifer stared at her for a second... Did she? No, she couldn't have!

"Did you just threaten me?"

"Yes, Seifer Almasy I just threatened you."

She said mocking him and putting her hands on her hips. Seifer glared at her and Quistis realized what real fear was...

"Do not..."

Seifer took a step closer to her. She unfortunately had become paralyzed and couldn't move.

"Do not ever..."

Now he was in front of her just like before, but now she was trembling with fear.

Seifer saw that she was afraid of him. He really didn't mean to frighten her, but never before in his life had he been threatened and he didn't want it to start happening now even if it was by a beautiful girl like Quistis.

"_Threaten_ me again."

Quistis gulped hard and met his dark gaze.

"Then will you please apologize to him?"

Seifer smirked at her happy that he made her beg. He turned his head and glanced at the boy who stood there watching the whole ordeal with wide eyes. Seifer turned back to the girl next to him who had reclaimed her cool and was watching him with her clear blue eyes.

He leaned down to where his lips gently caressed her ear causing her to gasp. He smiled and whispered softly,

"I will if you really, really, _really_ want me to."

Quistis unable to speak simply nodded her head. Seifer pulled back from her and turned back to Nida who now was frowning at him. Seifer growled under his breath and glanced back at Quistis who was pleading him with those gorgeous, blue eyes.

He frowned at her and walked over to Nida and held his hand out. Nida stared at Seifer for a minute and slowly raised his hand to meet his.

"Sorry... Cheese dick."

"Seifer!"

Exclaimed Quistis who had now regained her ability to talk since Seifer was now not as close as before.

Seifer flinched and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Nida."

Nida smiled at the guy in front of him.

"No problem. Good bye Quistis!"

Quistis managed a smile and waved good bye as Nida turned and left, obviously walking to wherever his car was parked. She sighed and turned back around... Still no sign of her dad.

"So do you need a ride or not?"

Seifer's voice came from directly behind her and automatically she tensed up.

"My... I'm... I"

She gulped hard as he wrapped his arms around her.

"My? I?"

He asked softly his breath tickling her sensitive neck as he kissed it.

"Seifer..."

Quistis moaned, closing her eyes as Seifer continued to kiss her neck... Whoa! _'What am I doing_?' Her eyes flew open and she pulled away from Seifer and turned to glare at him. Seifer, puzzled at first looked up at her and smirked.

This only pissed her off more.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Seifer shrugged.

"Kissing your neck?"

She growled at him.

"Why?"

Seifer smirked at her.

"Who the hell wouldn't?"

Quistis blushed and turned her back towards him again. Seifer sighed and ran his hand through his short, spiky, blonde hair. Man he felt hot...

"Let me give you a ride."

Seifer said softly. Quistis turned back around and eyed him cautiously. Seifer smirked.

"I promise I'll behave."

Quistis laughed.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you won't."

Seifer's smirk turned into a smile. Not one of those fake smiles but a real genuine smile, the first Quistis had ever seen him give, and it took her breath away.

"You know me to well Quisty."

Quisty sighed and shook her head.

"Obviously I don't."

Seifer looked at her puzzled. Quistis continued...

"That was really amazing, you're acting. I was shocked. I was also shocked when you apologized to Nida. Thank you."

Seifer shrugged.

"I only did it so I could get laid."

He laughed winking at her. Quistis rolled her eyes at him and mumbled "Jerk" for the second time that day. She was on a roll.

Quistis glanced at her watch. 7:30. Damn.

"Last chance Trepe."

Seifer stood there for a few more minutes getting no reply from the girl. Oh how he wanted to just take her in his arms and kiss the shit out of those beautifully rosy lips. To caress her until she moaned and begged for more...

**_'Snap out of it, Seifer!_**' he yelled at himself. He shook his head and turned leaving Quistis alone.

"Hey Almsy!"

Seifer turned back around and looked at Quistis who rewarded him with the most breath taking smile he had ever seen.

"About that ride?"

* * *

Dark brown eyes watched as Quistis giggled when Seifer opened the door for her getting into his red camero. The eyes narrowed as Seifer smiled like an idiot and looked up to the sky still smilling and climbed into his car as well...

"Enjoy it while you can... She will be mine."


	11. Watch the damn road!

Frost: YAY! I'm so glad that you like it that much! I'm glad that you're hooked!

Kesaki: Hey I'm glad you like this one! Think I'll be able to finish it?

animelover8831- Um yeah well she ends up with Seifer sorta... and yeah there's gonna be a couple of sparks between them in this chapter... I think.

Qui-ti- Booyaka! Im glad you liked it! lol well when I write about Seifer, I just write the way my friend Ken acts lol (they're just alike... scary... -.-') hehe don't they though? lol and Nida reminds me of a cheese dick! I can't help it! lol

thugstra- I love your reviews! They're not annoying to me! I appreciate them a lot! Thankies! Nida is sorta a perv... lol at least in my story... but eh he's still a good guy...

Psyren- I'm glad you enjoy it so much! Please continue reading and sending me such great reviews!

Toadette- Thankies so much! I love Seifer! dreams of her knight and begins to drool Eep! lol

Josie- Love ya girly! Thanks for the review... I don't think I could continue writing it forever though -.

Mk! Well then on with the story!

* * *

Seifer shifted in his seat and pulled the pack of Marlboro reds from his back pocket.

"You were suppose to stop."

Quistis remarked as he ran a stop sign while pulling a cigarette from the pack. He smirked at her.

"So, no one saw."

Quistis rolled her eyes at him while gripping her seat. He was only going 75 miles per hr, when the speed limit was 45.

"I asked for a ride home, not to hell."

Seifer snickered and lit his cigarette with a blue lighter... one that resembled the color of Quistis' eyes. Seifer shook his head... Stop thinking about her!

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll freeze it over and make yourself right at home."

Quistis glared at him.

"You're stuck on that aren't you?"

Seifer chuckled and nodded. Quistis shook her head and sighed turning her attention back to the road... some one had to...

"Turn on the next road to your right."

She told him as he turned his stereo up while blowing smoke which went right into her face making her cough.

"Your next right, Seifer!"

She said as she watched the road approach that they were suppose to turn down. She bit her lip and glanced back at Seifer who seemed to not be comprehending what she said.

"Seifer you might want to start slowing down now..."

Suddenly Seifer jerked the car to the right making it tip over a bit. Quistis screamed and held on for dear life as Seifer turned just in time. Realizing they were still alive and she was almost home, she let out a relieved sigh and slid down the seat slouching.

"Don't slouch Trepe, its bad for your posture."

He said mimicking her words from earlier. She glared at him and replied angrily.

"A lot of good posture will do me when I'm dead."

Seifer glanced at her with mock hurt.

"I'm offended! I have no attention of killing you!"

Quistis bit her lip to keep from saying something back. Seifer sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He hadn't meant to be rude... He was actually planning on asking her out (gasp) or at least making sure that she wasn't getting any ideas about Nida... He couldn't have that.

"My house is right here."

Quistis whispered softly to the blond sitting next to her. Seifer nodded and pulled over to a house that was small and white. The yard was full of tools and trash and he could see Quistis glance nervously to the messy yard and blush.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

Seifer said looking out his window. Quistis nodded.

"Thanks."

She said hoarsely before getting out and shutting the door softly. She saw beer cans thrown about the yard and bit her lip to keep from crying. No wonder her father never showed.

Seifer watched as Quistis made her way to the door, biting back her tears and stumbling over random objects in her messy yard. Seifer sighed and shook his head. She didn't deserve that.

He put his car into drive and made his way back to town.

* * *

ahhh i know this sucked ass! im so sry! But my grandparents just died and ppl have been over 24/7 so its been hectic! Im sooo sry! I will update as soon as possible and i swear i will make up for this suck ass chapter! I may even re-do it, its up to yall! But once again i am sooo sorry! cries 


	12. Knight in Shinning Armor

guess whose back, back again! Kristy's back! Tell some men! Kitty cat, kitty cat, kitty cat...

Hey guys what's up!? Sorry I haven't wrote in so long! But I'm back in the game! lol I hope... Thankies so much for all of your support!

Prodigious Techie: yay! I'm so glad you love it! I'm sure inspiration will strike ya when you least suspect it! Good luck!

Psyren: yeah that's how a lot of people have portrayed her dad... but I thought this would be different... lol besides I mean that's sort of Rinoa's dad... hey a review as long as a book wouldn't be bad! Hehe! Thanks, I'm sorry you had to go through it too with your uncle! hugs thanks for your support!

Toadette: Thankies so much! I think I may be ready to continue now... I'm sorry it took so long... I'm glad you like the chapter!

Animelover8831: lol ok Thankies for the review!

Qui-ti: huggles Thankies so much! lol I'm glad you like it! Thanks so much! Im kinda having writers block... lol you're so great! Thank you so much!

Frost: Thanks! I will try and make them longer and better... hehe thanks for the review!!!

OK.... Well here goes... I really don't know what this chappy is going to be about... lol hopefully it will just come to me or something... lol wish me luck!

Disowner: I do not own Final Fantasy 8 or the song Make me bad. Korn does so don't sue me please!

* * *

Quistis walked into her house tears spilling down her cheeks as the smell of alcohol and smoke overwhelmed her. She coughed and tried to quickly make her way to her room without being seen.

"Where the hell have you been!!!??"

Quistis turned around quickly to come face to face with her father. She quickly looked down to the floor and whispered softly.

"You forgot to pick me up, I had to get a ride with a friend of mine."

Her father glared at her.

"Are you accusing me of forgetting about my own daughter?"  
  
He sneered at her. Quistis cringed from the smell of beer and continued to stare at the floor choosing to remain silent.

"I didn't fucking forget!"

He yelled at her throwing the beer can he held in his hands at the wall behind Quistis, she jumped shocked and stared up at him.

"It's not that big of a deal dad."

She said softly. Her dad growled and stepped forward.

"It is to me! Who the hell brought you home?"

Quistis gulped and mumbled "Seifer" quickly while adverting her eyes to the floor again.

"Who?"

Her father asked glaring at her. Quistis sighed.

"Your bosses son..."

She said as softly as she could hoping that he wouldn't hear her.

"What!? _Almasy's_ boy? You're so fucking stupid! Why the hell would you do this to me?"

"Papa?"

A soft voice asked from the door. Quistis' dad just ignored the voice still glaring at Quistis with hazy eyes.

Quistis frowned and glanced at the door to see a small girl holding a paper bag in her hands. She had big sad blue eyes just like Quistis and long thin curly hair. Her once white dress was now torn and had grass stains all over. Quistis smiled at her and opened her arms to her ignoring her fathers harsh comments.

The little girl smiled at her and gently placed the bag she was clutching on the floor and ran to her throwing her arms around her neck.

"Quisty! Guess what I found today!"

The little girl said excitedly. Quistis smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. Her father huffed and turned making his way to the couch that was covered in beer cans as was everything else. Cussing he threw the beer cans from the couch before falling down onto the seat and grabbing another beer.

"What did you find, Trinity?"

Quistis asked the small girl softly. Trinity giggled and ran back to the door picking up the brown bag again. She brought it back and opened it.

"Close your eyes!"

She said slyly while putting her hand into the bag. Quistis smiled at the excited girl and closed her eyes.

"Put your hands in front of you."

Trinity commanded softly. Quistis cupped her hands in front of her waiting. She felt the girls small hands place something soft and furry in her own hands.

"Mk! Open your eyes!"

Quistis opened them and looked down at a small black puppy in her hands. The puppy fit in her palm perfectly. Its eyes were barely open and it whined softly.

"Where did you find it?"

Quistis asked the smiling girl. Clasping her hands behind her back Trinity smiled.

"There were five of them up at school! Their mother had been hit by a car in front of the school! The other four were killed by those mean boys who pick on me."

She said her eyes tearing up. Quistis nodded sadly as the small pup began to suck on her thumb. Trinity brushed a tear quickly away and continued with her story.

"They were going to hang this one from Mrs. Ariel's door, but I stopped them."

Trinity said smiling. Quistis nodded and surveyed Trinity taking in her ripped and stained dress. She also noticed the small bruises forming on her cheek and arms.

"So I see."

She said softly. She handed the small black puppy back to Trinity who placed it lovingly in her arms and began to rock the whimpering dog.

"Well it looks fairly young so we'll have to give it some milk. Hmm maybe we can try using..."

"GET THAT DOG THE FUCK OUTA MY HOUSE!"

Their father yelled walking over to Trinity wobbly. Trinity cried out and jumped running behind Quistis for protection.

"Papa, calm down. It's just a puppy, it barely even has its eyes open. We can't just let..."

"Get it the fuck out! NOW!!"

He yelled at them. Trinity began to cry softly nuzzling her face into the puppy's soft fur.

"Papa please for Trinity..."

Quistis began but was stopped as her father's hand landed on her cheek. She stumbled back in shock, raising her hand to her stinging cheek. Choking back a sob she turned to see her father race towards Trinity his fist clenched in a mad, drunk fit.

"No papa! No please don't!"

Quistis screamed racing towards Trinity throwing herself in front of her to receive the expecting strike from her father.

Surprisingly enough the blow never landed...

* * *

Seifer turned down another road dreading the thought of returning to his home, so instead his thoughts turned to his favorite subject of late, _Quistis._

He reached for his pack of cigarettes pulling another one out and lighting it quickly. For some reason he couldn't get the uptight blond out of his mind... She was driving him crazy and he had no clue why.

(A/N: When its bold and italicised its Seifer's smart side thinking lol)

**_'Yes you do.'_**

Seifer sighed putting the lit cigarette to his lips inhaling the smoke. He exhaled it slowly and ran his unoccupied hand through his hair, remembering her beautiful deep blue eyes, the same eyes that had been filled with such sadness, fear, and embarrassment just a couple of minutes ago.

Why had she been so embarrassed? Did she actually think he would make fun of her? But then... He'd never been nice to her before. Hell, he didn't even like her until... Seifer shook his head trying to stop the thoughts that kept forming in his head.

Why the hell did he care so much? To him Trepe was a fuckin annoyance. A pain in his ass that he would be more than happy to get rid of. Right?

'_Yeah, positive._'

He thought to himself.

_'Then why do I get so nervous when I'm around her? Why is it that every time she smiles at me I want to take her in my arms?'_

_**'Because you want her, need her, and for some Hyne damned reason you've fallen for her in the last 24 hours.'**_

'_That's impossible.'_

Seifer thought arguing with himself.

'**_Is it?_**'

_'Yes! Quistis isn't my type. She's a good little two shoes and is as uptight as mom is, plus she's always fighting with me.'_

'_**You're the one who always starts it.'**_

'_Yeah only because she's so Hyne damn cute when she's pissed... Oh shit I'm talking to myself again._'

'_**Yup you're loosing it buddy.'**_

'_Shut the fuck up... wait I just told myself to shut up!'_

Seifer sighed again and threw his cigarette out the window.

'_Maybe if I listen to some music the annoying voice in my head will go away_.'

He thought to himself reaching for the volume button on his radio.

'_**Wouldn't count on it kiddo.**_'

Seifer smirked again. Damn he was a jerk even to himself!

**_I am watching the rise_**

**_And fall of my salvation_**

**_There's so much shit around me_**

**_Such a lack of compassion_**

He smirked at the song that blared from his radio. Perfect.

He reached for his cigarettes again and his hand brushed against something.

**_I thought it would be fun and games_**

**_(it would be fun and games)_**

**_Instead it's all the same_**

**_(it's all the same)_**

**_I want something to do_**

**_Need to feel the sickness in you_**

He glanced down raising an eyebrow at the mysterious object he had touched. He sighed and rolled his eyes as he realized that Trepe had left her book bag.

_**I feel the reason, as it's leaving me**_

_**No, not again**_

_**It's quite deceiving, as I'm feeling**_

_**The flesh make me bad**_

'_Guess I better take her damn backpack back to her..._'

He quickly did a u-turn causing his tires to squeal. He smirked and stepped on the gas.

_**All I do is look for you**_

_**And when I fix you needed to**_

_**Just to get some sort of attention, attention**_

_**What does it mean to you?**_

_**For me, it's something I just do**_

_**I want something**_

_**I need to feel the sickness in you**_

Slowing down he watched as her house came into view. The door was left open and he could see a little girl run to some one.

_**I feel the reason, as it's leaving me**_

_**No, not again**_

_**It's quite deceiving, as I'm feeling**_

_**The flesh make me bad**_

He stopped in front of the house and grabbed her backpack. Suddenly his throat tightened and his stomach performed a couple of flip-flops.

_'Might as well let the song finish.'_

He told himself running his hand through his hair, a nervous habit of his. He barely listened to the music as his heart raced at the thought of seeing her again.

'_I'm only here to give her book bag back, not to see her.'_

He reminded himself as the song ended. Turning his engine off, he reached for the handle and opened his door gulping hard.

_'Pull yourself together damnit.'_

He scolded himself clutching Quistis' back pack tightly. Gulping hard he slowly began to make his way towards the door.

'_What if me coming here embarrasses her?'_

He thought to himself stopping. He glanced down at the bag and then back at the door and smirked.

_'Since when have I ever worried about embarrassing some one?_'

He continued and began to slowly walk towards stairs.

'_Never, except when it comes to Quistis_.'

Seifer stopped to ponder this but was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Quistis scream. Dropping the bag he ran up the stairs and opened the screen door just in time to see Quistis run in front of the little girl he had seen earlier and a man he guessed to be her father, raise his fist about to hit her.

Jumping into action Seifer quickly stepped up and grabbed the man's wrist causing the man looked up at him startled. Quistis cringed preparing herself for the blow pushing the little girl behind her.

Seifer growled at the red mark he saw on her cheek and his grip tightened on the man causing him to yelp.

"Who the fuck are you?"

The man asked through clinched teeth. Seifer wrinkled his nose at the strong smell of alcohol on the man's breath and then smirked ready to scare the shit out of the man.

"I dunno, maybe I'm your fuckin worse nightmare."

He said growling at the man ready to inflict twice as much pain on him as he had Quistis.

"Sei... Seifer?"

He heard Quistis ask softly. Reluctantly taking his eyes off the man he held squirming trying to free his wrist from his death grip, to Quistis whose eyes were wide in relief and concern.

"Yeah what?"

Seifer asked her glancing back at the man.

"Please, please let him go."

Seifer stared at her in disbelief.

"But... but he hit you! And was about to do it again!"

Quistis nodded and sighed.

"He can't help it, he's drunk..."

She said lamely glancing down at the ground as tears began to form in her eyes. Seifer taken aback by the tears slowly let the man go.

"Don't you dare touch her again or I'll rip your fucking balls off."

Seifer growled at him glowing with anger and meaning every word he said. The man nodded and stumbled back to his couch grabbing another beer and guzzling it down.

Seifer shook his head in disgust at the man before turning his attention back to Quistis. Taking a step towards her, he reached out his hand to touch her injured cheek, but she stepped away from him.

"Quistis..."

He said softly causing her to stop. She looked up at him her hair falling into her face from her destroyed bun a tear slowly making its way down her cheek. He bent down and brushed his lips up against her cheek, kissing the tear away while the other gently touched her injured one. She gasped and looked up into his dark green eyes startled.

"What... why did you come back?"

She asked her voice quivering. Seifer smirked at her as his hand gently stroked her cheek.

"You left your damned back pack in my car."

Quistis nodded closing her eyes and leaning up against the wall behind her for support.

"Thank you."

She whispered softly causing Seifer's heart to do 20 flip flops. He smiled at her and kissed away another tear that had managed to escape.

Hearing a small giggle, Seifer stepped back from the beautiful girl and looked down at what looked like a miniature version of Quistis. Smiling at her he knelt down and took her hand kissing it.

"Why hello there! And who might this beautiful young woman be?"

He asked teasingly to the little girl who blushed profusely. He frowned as he saw the bruises under her eyes and on her bare arms. He turned back around and glared at the man.

"Did you do this?"

He asked the man venomously. The man's eyes widened in fear and shook his head.

"She got into a fight at school today."

Quistis said softly. Seifer looked at her and then nodded. He looked back at the small girl and winked at her.

"My type of woman, but next time you get into a fight just tell me first and I'll come to your rescue, k?"

The little girl stared at him wide eyed and smiled at him.

"Yes sir! Like my knight in shinning armor?"

She asked shyly, Seifer nodded and winked at her.

"Where's my bag?"

Quistis asked. Seifer looked up at her for a second then motioned to the door.

"Back there. I dropped it on the ground back there."

Quistis nodded and made her way towards the door. Seifer turned back and smiled at the little girl.

"What's your name again?"

"Trinity."

The little girl replied smiling up at him.

"Ok nice to meet you Trinity, member next time you get into a fight call me, k?"

He said placing his hand on her head and ruffling her hair. Trinity giggled and pulled away placing a small puppy on the ground.

"Okies I will and thank you for saving me and sis."

Seifer nodded and hit her playfully on the arm.

"Ok c-ya later kiddo."

He walked towards the door and stopped turning back to glare at the man.

"Remember you touch her and you loose what little pride you have left."

He said with a smirk and walked out the door where Quistis sat on her rail on her porch clutching the back pack tightly to her. Seifer shook his head and walked up behind her

closing his arms around her.

"You ok?"

He whispered softly in her ear causing her to shiver. He smirked at her response and hugged her tighter.

"You hungry?"

She turned in his arms and looked up at him her eyes dazed.

"What is wrong with you?"

Seifer looked at her shocked.

"Wrong with me?"

"Yes, why are you suddenly being so nice? Why did you help me?"

Seifer stepped back from her and ran his hand through his hair again. He shrugged his shoulders and began to walk towards his car.

"My bad. Sorry just thought it would be fun to be nice for once, obviously I made a big mistake don't worry, it wont happen again."

He called back to her as he neared his car.

"Seifer..."

"No. It's fine. Don't worry. I promise I wont be fuckin nice to you anymore Ice Queen. I certainly don't want you to melt, you would be way to damn hard to mop up."

"Seifer..."

"I mean don't worry bout it. I just stopped your psycho dad from beating the shit out of you only because I might actually for some Hyne damn reason actually fuckin like you, I didn't know that being nice would mean there's something wrong with me. Fuck it Quistis."

"Seifer please. I... I didn't mean it."

Seifer turned and snarled at her almost taken back by how close she had gotten since he had begun to yell.

"Don't apologize Trepe, it makes you sound pathetic."

Quistis stared at him tears slowly began to form in her eyes.

"Fuck you Seifer."

She yelled at him turning around and marching back to her house. Seifer reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her back to him.

"Quisty..."

He whispered softly pulling her close to him. She burst out crying burying her head into his chest and wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm sorry."

She choked out.

"I didn't mean it like that... You just scared me because you're usually so mean and cocky."

Seifer smiled into her hair.

"Shhh I know."

He whispered stroking her back softly. When she finally calmed down he pulled back from her and tilted her chin up so she would look up at him. He smiled down at her and brushed her tears back.

"So you hungry?"

Quistis smiled up at him and laughed.

"Yeah you bet."

She said and hiccupped. Seifer smiled at her and opened the door for her.

"Where we going?"

She asked as she got into his car for the second time that day. He smiled at her and winked.

"Oh I think I have a good place for us to go..."

* * *

Yay finally! Finished! does the I'm finished dance this took forever to type! Hope you all enjoy it! Please review and tell me what you think!


	13. Fun in the woods!

* * *

Quistis stared straight in front of her, Seifer's driving was way less reckless than before and for that she was grateful. Ever since they had left her house he had drove on in utter silence. Dragging her eyes from the road she glanced over at him, one hand on the wheel and then other propped up on the window seal.

'_Wow he's hot.'_

She thought biting her bottom lip. Seifer glanced at her and smirked.

"Listen if it's so hard to resist me I could always pull over…"

Quistis' once happy thoughts suddenly turned to molten lava and her face turned as red as her thoughts.

"What? You freaking pervert!"

"Aw c'mon Quisty I saw the way you were looking at me!"

Quistis glared at him her face turning redder every second.

"I was not looking at you in any way."

Seifer laughed and Quistis stared at him in shock…. Did he just?

"Sure you weren't, you may be in denial now Quistis, but I think sooner than later your gonna come around and see how much you really want me."

Quistis opened her mouth to reply but couldn't find anything to say back so she crossed her arms over her chest and huphed a "whatever" turning her eyes to watch the scenery.

"Where are we?"

Quistis asked her eyes wide. Somehow during their fight they had managed to leave the city and were now in some kind of… forest?

Seifer shrugged and smiled while flicking his lights on bright. He then turned to his right down a small gravel road.

Quistis glared at Seifer and started to bite on her bottom lip. Then a thought made its way into her head… and not a very pleasant one at that.

"Seifer Almasy, I swear that if your taken me to some dark forest to rape me, or for some other unpleasant activity then you will never live to see another da…"

Seifer burst into laughter. Quistis stared at him in shock.

"Wow, Quisty how did you know?"

Quistis eyes widened and she straitened up in her seat her hand going straight to the door handle.

"You mean you really are taken me to some deserted road where you can er…"

Seifer laughed again swatting at a tear that rolled down his cheek from laughing so hard.

"Hyne no. And even if I were I'm sure it wouldn't last long as rape. Ya know what they say … can't rape the willing."

Quistis glared at him thinking of all the cruel things she could do to him with needles…

"Who says I'd be willing? Who would ever want to have sex with a sadistic, delinquent such as yourself?"

"Ouch such harsh words coming from the damsel in distress!"

"Hey, I would've been perfectly fine without your help in the Training Center the other day, and my home life has nothing to do with you. If you would just stop shoving your nose in other people's business!"

Quistis crossed her arms over her chest, Again, and huffed sliding back down into the seat. Seifer just shrugged and threw his cigarette out the window.

"Yeah, well, if the perfect Ice Queen would stop leaving her shit in my car then maybe I wouldn't have too."

Just then an idea popped into Seifer's evil, evil mind and he pulled the car over to the side of the road, then turned the key in the ignition and with a loud moan the car stopped. He glanced over at Quistis who was gazing at him in, shall he say, Fear?

"Get out of the car."

"Why?"

Seifer sighed running his hand through his hair. Damn this woman, always asking questions.

"Damnit Quistis, get out of the fucking car!"

Quistis gulped hard and quickly opened the door and got out. Seifer opened his door and walked around to the side of the car where Quistis stood leaning against it her arms and legs crossed as she stared ferociously at him.

"What now?"

Seifer smirked.

"Now you're coming with me."

He grabbed her arm roughly and began to drag her into the woods.

"No, Almasy let me go."

In response Seifer tightened his grip on her arm.

"Ouch you're hurting me!"

She whined trying to pull her arm out of his grip.

"Then stop struggling."

He sneered back. Quistis tugged harder but Seifer continued to drag her along.

"_You're_ not going to do this. _You _wouldn't do this. _You're_ not like this."

She seemed to be trying more to convince herself then actually talking to him, but he decided to play along. He stopped and turned to face her wrenching her arm and pulling her close to him.

"Wouldn't do what Trepe?"

He asked menacingly, glaring into her frightened blue eyes.

"Pl… Please don't… Seifer."

She said breaking contact from his eyes and lowering her gaze to his lips. Seifer could feel his blood boiling in his veins and he nearly lost his composure looking at her gazing down at his lips.

"Why Quistis? Why should I stop?"

He said in a hoarse voice and he could tell that if he didn't say or do something quick he was going to lose it; one way or the other.

"Because…"

She whispered and he could feel a slight tremble run through him she was still staring at his mouth. Damn her.

"Because why Trepe?"

Quistis closed her eyes and tried to steady her heart beat. She didn't want him. She didn't want him so close to her. He was so close she could almost taste him, almost feel his lips on hers.

"Because I don't want you."

Seifer laughed hoarsely and pulled her closer to him. She could feel his body heat radiating and encasing her, his breath warm over her ear. Hyne she did want him, wanted him so bad her body ached for it. She just hoped he didn't know that.

"But I want you."

He whispered into her ear his voice straining with pent up lust. Quistis shuddered and tried pushing him away from her, but instead a soft moan escaped her lips as he began to nibble gently on her earlobe, the hand not holding onto her wrist stroking her back gently while pushing her closer to him.

"Se… Seifer..."

She moaned. She had meant to tell him to stop. To leave her alone, to please take her back home… but instead all she could do was moan and tilt her head back as his teeth grazed over her neck sending shivers to run down her body.

"Quistis"

He replied in a husky voice his blood pounding in his ears as he continued to nibble on her ears, his hand making small circles on the small of her back. Quistis moaned in response and one hand slid up his chest and behind his neck her fingers running up to his scalp, tangling in his hair. He continued kissing her neck while gradually moving lower.

_What the hell was he doing?_

Quistis must have had that same thought for the next thing he knew she had pushed herself away from him, her knee meeting his head as she pushed him down forcefully. Seifer retaliated by grabbing her other leg out from under her and jerking her down, his one hand still luckily clenching her other arm. She fell on top of him emitting a low grunt he pulled her off of him and raised himself up and then climbed on top of her.

"Don't ever, _ever_ do that again."

Quistis looked up at him, fear clouding her eyes and he grimaced with disgust. That was the same look she had given her father just a few hours before. In one ragged breath and one scared look, all the lust that had filled him before suddenly left him behind feeling tired.

He stood up and brushed the dirt and leaves off of his clothes. Turning, he looked down at Quistis who was still gracing the ground with her beauteous self. He held his hand down to help her up but all she did was look at his hand and then fearfully back up to him. He sighed closing his eyes and running his hand through his ruffled hair.

'_Because I don't want you.'_

The words sprung into his head followed by a sharp pain. He cursed softly under his breath and turned heading back towards the car. Quistis who had been quietly observing the flickering emotions over his unguarded face quickly jerked out of her daze and yelled out to the disappearing form of Seifer Almasy.

"Where the hell do you think your going?"

"I think I'm going to go eat that dinner that I promised you earlier."

"So what are you just gonna leave me here?"

Seifer stopped and turned back looking at the girl who still sat paralyzed on the ground.

"Um yeah."

"Seifer Almasy you get your ass back over here! How dare you leave me here on the ground after you put me here!"

Seifer stared at her in shock.

"After I… I? I PUT _YOU_ THERE? QUISTIS _YOU'RE_ THE ONE WHO ATTACKED _ME_!"

Quistis stood up glaring at him.

"AND _YOU_! SEIFER ALMASY! _YOU_ ARE THE ONE WHO TRIED TO RAPE_ ME_!"

Seifer just laughed at that and continued to walk towards his car. Quistis followed behind him seething in anger and the hate she felt for him at that moment.

"You _were_ trying to rape me."

She said crossing her arms over her chest and pouting. Seifer opened the door on the car for her and gestured for her to sit down. She eyed him suspiciously and he stepped back from the car holding his hands up in mock defeat.

"Fear not dear Lady, I will not molest you!"

He said sarcastically and Quistis rolled her eyes at him and sat down in the seat. He slammed the door behind her and stormed over to his side. He shoved the door open and slammed the door shut. He quickly turned the key in the ignition and the car roared to life. He punched the gas causing the wheels to squeal. Quistis covered her ears and glared at him.

"So immature."

She accused quietly. Seifer glared at her and sped down the road, dirt and rocks flying behind them.

"Why did you do that?"

She asked staring out the window. Seifer smirked.

"Do what?"

He asked innocently.

"Try to rape me, asshole."

Seifer chuckled.

"You call that rape?"

"I call it an attempt."

She said pointedly at him. Seifer rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, uh huh, sure. If I wanted to rape you I would have done so. Trust me."

"You tried to."

She replied weakly. Seifer shook his head.

"Did I try to take your clothes off of you? Did I try and force you? Well I did use some force, but you didn't seem to mind so much."

He said with a sneer. Quistis glared at him. The insolent asshole! She was about to remark on that when the forest suddenly cleared and a huge mansion had taken its place. Her jaw dropped and she stared at the huge house in awe.

"Is… is… is?"

"Is this where I live?"

Seifer finished for her. Quistis nodded her head dumbfounded while still staring at the house. Seifer chuckled.

"No this is where my parents live; I live in the garage in the back."

He pulled to the front of the house following a circular drive way. He stopped at the front and turned his car off. He opened his door and got out, then walked over to the other side and opened the door for Quistis who was still staring at the house in amazement.

"Uh-hm, you can stop drooling now."

He said a bit annoyed waiting for her to get out. Quistis nodded meekly and stepped out of the car. Seifer walked up the stairs that led to the gigantic front door. He opened up the door and walked in.

"SEIFER ALMASY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG MAN?"

Seifer flinched and glanced up the huge staircase that led to the second floor. He smiled nervously and waved timidly.

"Hello mum."

Quistis walked in behind him, tripping because she was still staring, and fell up against him. Seifer cleared his throat and tried to smile.

"Mum, this is Quistis Trepe. Quistis Trepe, me mum, Abel Almasy."

Quistis stared at the dazzling woman and tried to say something but she was still stunned by everything else that all she could manage was a hoarse "hello". Seifer's mom, however, had not taken her eyes off of her son.

"Why are you so late getting home?"

Seifer scratched the back of his head.

"Er we had, those um, tryout things for a er, drama."

Abel Almasy narrowed her eyes at him.

"Your father wishes to see you. Now."

She said turning away and walking back up the stairs, her nose high in the air. Quistis watched her dazed before turning her eyes back to Seifer. Seifer let out a deep breath and smiled awkwardly at Quistis.

"How about that dinner?"

* * *

So how was that? Sorry it's taken me so long to write another chapter! I've been really out of it lately… Please review and tell me what you think!

Signing out!

Sex and Cookies!

P.S. Whoever can tell me what movie this line came from will get a surprise!

_Fear not dear Lady, I will not molest you!_


	14. Hamburgers and Apple Pie yumm

WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO It's me again!!! lol Here we go for another round….

* * *

Quistis followed Seifer into a kitchen, that was at least as big as her living room and kitchen put together! Pure white cupboards covered every inch of the wall followed by a freakishly clean counter and enormously huge fridge. A big lady stood next to a stove wearing a stain free apron. She turned to them and smiled.

"Seifer love! I haven't seen you in ever so long! Ah! And who is this pretty lass ya have with ye?"

Seifer smirked and glanced at Quistis who was staring in awe at the splendid kitchen.

"This is Quistis, and Mamma, she's hungry!"

The big lady, Mamma, laughed heartily.

"And what would be the little lady's pleasure?"

Seifer shrugged and nudged Quistis, who in turn stared up at him dumbfounded.

"W…What?"

She stammered. Seifer smiled and nodded towards Mamma.

"Food? What would you like?"

Her eyes widened and she glanced nervously at the big lady.

"Um… anything is fine."

She answered. Seifer rolled his eyes at her and turned to Mamma.

"How about some of your famous hamburgers and apple pie?"

Mamma nodded joyously and began about her task. Seifer grabbed Quistis' arm and pulled her to the island that was in the center of the kitchen. He grabbed a barstool for her and pushed her down on it before sitting on one himself. He smiled at her still wide-eyed amazement as she looked around her.

"The food should be done in about 10 minutes."

He informed her. Quistis turned her attention back to Seifer and forced herself to smile.

"You never told me you live in a mansion."

He smirked and shook his head at her.

"I don't. I already told you, I live in the garage out back. Besides do you know how bad this could damage my rep?"

He asked with a chuckle. Quistis rolled her eyes at him and glanced back at the busy lady.

"Her accent?"

"Irish."

Seifer replied. Quistis smiled and nodded, she looked down at her hands in her lap and began to play with a little silver band on her ring finger on her right hand. Seifer raised an eyebrow at her sudden nervousness and sighed. Hyne, small talk was boring and there was just so much he wanted to know about her.

"So… your dad… he act like that often?"

Quistis looked up at him in surprise before quickly averting her eyes back to her lap.

"No." She whispered softly.

Somehow, he just didn't believe her, but he chose to ignore it… for the moment. He also didn't like her being so quiet, he had to think up something to aggravate her …

"Gone up against any more T-Rexes lately? Really, your majesty, you can't conquer the whole world with your puny whip, especially with such low levels. Besides I can't be there to save your ass all the time, ya know?"

Quistis quickly lifted her head and glared at him.

"I'll have you know I was doing perfectly fine before your arrogant ass showed up, I just… slipped was all."

Seifer laughed while Mamma put two plates in front of them, each with a monstrously huge burger on it.

"Sure, princess."

"Here ye are now loves! Eat up and be good. Seifer stop teasing the poor lass."

Mamma turned to Quistis and clucked her tongue softly as she noticed the bruise forming on her cheek.

"A hot boiled egg will fix that right up dearie."

She said even softer as she turned hastily to begin her new task. Quistis blushed remembering the bruise and the events that had seemed to take place a millennia ago. She quickly placed her hand on the delicate skin.

"Don't worry about it Trepe, just eat."

Seifer ordered in a soft voice before taking a huge bit out of his burger. Quistis watched him in disgust as he began to chew.

"Ugh, you eat like an animal. It's so disgusting."

Seifer smiled at her showing a bit of un-chewed food in his mouth.

"Why thank you."

Quistis frowned at him.

"Don't talk with your mouth fool."

"Yes mam."

Seifer answered in a timid voice as if he had just gotten into trouble by his mother. Quistis rolled her eyes at him again taking a small bite out of her delicious burger.

"Hyne Trepe, you keep eating like that and you're gonna end up spending the night in the kitchen!"

Seifer exclaimed before taking another huge chunk out of his burger.

"Excuse me for not shoving my food down my throat."

Quistis snapped. Seifer just shook his head at her and swallowed before saying, "you're excused." Quistis sighed and took a bigger bite. She glanced up at Seifer and he shook his head again.

By the time she had finished her burger, Seifer was already done with his, plus two humongous pieces of apple pie. He leaned forward on the table propping his head up with his hand and smiled at her.

"Dessert?"

Quistis shook her head and returned the smile.

"I couldn't even if I wanted… which I do."

She said with a giggle. Seifer raised an eyebrow at that. He had never heard her giggle before and the sound was nearly intoxicating… Seifer shook his head and stood stretching. He hugged Mamma, who was now fussing over Quistis placing a boiled egg wrapped up in a towel on her cheek, and gave her a loud smacking kiss.

"That was great Mamma, I should come around more often."

Mamma laughed, a full body laugh, and then as quick as the laugh came a bit of sadness into her eyes.

"Aye, I wish that ya would. There's not much happiness to be found about here nowadays."

Seifer shrugged and glanced down at Quistis.

"Are you ready to go?"

He asked her in a brisk way. Quistis looked up at him startled and confused.

"Go where? Home?" she asked hesitantly.

Seifer rolled his eyes at her.

"Of course home, where else would I take you?"

_I dunno… maybe your room?_ She thought and blushed quickly adverting her eyes from his. She shrugged her shoulders and murmured,

"Sure let's go"

After having thanked Mamma for the delicious food and boiled egg and receiving a breath taking hug, literally, Quistis finally left the Almasy's Mansion and followed Seifer quietly to his car.

"Just don't nearly kill me this time, k?"

She growled at him as she took her place in the passenger's seat. Seifer rolled his eyes at her and lit a much needed cigarette.

"What? Why? You're taking all the fun out of it."

She sighed and looked out the window as they made their way back onto the dirt road.

"Thank you…"

She whispered quietly. Seifer raised an eyebrow at her.

"What did you say?"

He asked. Quistis rolled her eyes.

"I said, 'Thank you'."

Seifer shook his head and took another drag from his cigarette before flicking it out the window.

"What? I'm sorry, I still didn't catch that."

He said with a smirk. Quistis punched his arm and growled.

"THANK YOU!"

He laughed as he rubbed his arm.

"Your welcome. Are you always so violent with your thank you's?"

Quistis shook her head and laughed.

"Only when the person receiving the thank you gets a big head from it. But really Seifer, thank you. I never knew you could be like this. You amaze me and not very many people do that."

She said as she looked out the window. Seifer ran his hand nervously through his hair and reached for another cigarette.

"Yeah well… don't get to use to it Trepe. It's a one time thing."

Quistis just shook her head a small smile making it's way onto her lips.

* * *

A few minutes later Seifer pulled up to her house. Quistis gulped hard and smiled at him. 

"Again thank you, dinner was great."

Seifer chuckled.

"No problem, now tell me, am I suppose to walk you to your door or something?"

Quistis laughed and realized that she had laughed more today than she had in a long while. Her smile widened and she shook her head.

"Only if you really want to."

She teased. Seifer chuckled and opened his door and got out of his car. He met Quistis on the other side and pushed his hands into his pockets. They slowly began their way up to the door in awkward silence. Finally Seifer said,

"So if you ever need me, just let me know…"

Quistis nodded as they reached the door.

"Ok…"

They stood their a moment in awkward silence. Quistis cleared her throat.

"Um, I guess I better go in…"

"Yeah" Seifer said quickly, "it's getting cold out."

Quistis nodded and reached for the handle, but a hand grabbed her arm stopping her. Seifer turned her around and quickly placed his lips on hers. Quistis' eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around her. Slowly she relaxed against him slipping her arms around his waist.

Seifer couldn't believe the things he was feeling. He wanted to slap her one minute then make lo… have sex with, the next. He also couldn't believe how incredibly soft she was. He lightly stroked her bottom lip with his tongue and she let out a sigh opening her mouth a little, he quickly took her invitation and began to explore her mouth gently. He felt a shiver go down her spine and pulled her closer. She tilted her head allowing him more access and moaned…

"QUISTIS F'KN TREPE IS THAT YOU? YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!!"

Quistis' father yelled. She quickly pulled away from Seifer her eyes dazed. Seifer tried to pull her back whispering harshly,

"Come with me. Stay with me tonight."

Quistis stared up at him in shock and slowly shook her head, "Seifer, I…"

"QUISTIS DAMNIT."

Quistis stepped away from him and whispered "bye" before quickly opening the door and walking into her house shutting the door behind her.

Seifer hit the door and whispered, "damn it Trepe." before shaking his head and turning back to his car.


	15. Saturday Night

Saturday night…

Quistis stared outside of her window. Where was he? Why had he not come by? Was it all a dream? Did she want it to be just a dream?

She sighed and her hot breath hit the window making a light fog. She reached up and her fingers lightly drew a heart. She smiled and turned from the window to her small room which consisted of a small dresser, a desk, and a twin size bed.

Absentmindedly she wondered what Seifer's room looked like. She crossed her arms over her chest and decided that she would not think of that stupid…

"Quistis?"

Her little sister walked into her room holding the phone in one hand and a small black puppy in the other. Quistis' heart jumped into her throat. She swallowed hard before answering her.

"Yes Trinity?"

Trinity smiled and hugged her new puppy closer; she shyly handed the phone to Quistis and said, "It's for you", before skipping happily out of the room. Quistis cleared her throat nervously and lifted the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Heya Quisty!"

Quistis let out a deep breath and sighed at the annoyingly familiar voice of Selphie on the other line.

"Hi Selphie."

"Whatcha doing?" the annoying Selphie asked in an ever so annoying voice. Quistis smiled, annoying or not she loved the bubbly girl.

"Oh doing homework and memorizing my lines for the play…"

"Great! Wanna hang out? Do a triple date or something?"

Quistis raised an eyebrow at that. Triple date? Had they heard about…. Nah, no way!

"With whom?", Quistis asked suspiciously.

"Oh… Just this really nice, and may I mention, extremely gorgeous guy in one of my classes! Ya know you could hook up with him and then go with me and Zelly-poo and Rinny and Squall…"

Quistis sighed. This could be one way to get that stupid, arrogant, bastard out of her mind. Surely she wouldn't have time to think of him when she was with everyone else…

"Ok fine."

"Really!" Selphie squealed.

Quistis grimaced, "Yes Selphie. Where do you want me to meet you at?"

Selphie laughed "don't be silly Quisty! I'll be there to pick you up in an hour! K?"

Quistis stared up at the tall cowboy in front of her.

He tipped his hat to her and smiled, "The name's Irvine, mam."

Quistis smiled and raised her hand to him. "I'm Quistis, it's nice to meet you."

Instead of shaking her offered hand he lifted to his lips and kissed the back of it and winked at her.

Selphie giggled and poked Rinoa whispering a soft "I told you so" that reached Quistis' ears causing her to roll her eyes.

She noticed that Irvine was wearing a tan trench coat which did not look nearly as sexy as Seifer in his… She shook her head no thoughts of him tonight. But still she couldn't help but remember the kiss on the… _'STOP IT!'_ she mentally screamed at herself.

"So who's ready to eat?"

Zell yelled punching the air with his fist. Selphie giggled and answered "I am!" Rinoa smiled and Squall nodded his head solemnly.

Irvine offered his arm to Quistis. Quistis took it and smiled up at him receiving a warm smile in return. _'At least he smiles unlike… Hyne!' _she thought acidly to herself.

The night went smoothly. Quistis really liked this Irvine character, he really knew how to make a lady feel good and laugh. He was just what she needed to forget…

Anyway, after eating a nice meal full of hot dogs and jokes they were now walking down the street heading towards the theatre to watch a stupid horror movie that would more than likely make Selphie scream and jump into Zell's lap, which is exactly what she had in mind to do, Quistis knew from past experiences.

"Hey Trepe, who's your boyfriend?"

Quistis stopped dead at the cold voice from behind her sending chills up and down her spine. She turned slowly and came face to face with none other than Seifer Almasy.

She swallowed hard and met his accusing gaze, "This is Irvine Kinneas, one of Selphie's friends. Not like it's any of your business, Almasy."

Seifer glared down hard at her, his green eyes blazing with fire. "Isn't it though?"

Quistis placed her hands on her hips and matched his glare with her own, "I don't know", she hissed "you tell me!"

"Quistis is this guy bothering you?" Irvine asked her.

At this time the rest of the gang had stopped and had made their way to stand next to their friend. "Yeah Quisty is he bothering you? You want me to kick his ass?" Zell asked punching the air towards Seifer.

"Pipe down chicken wuss!" Seifer growled.

Zell yelled and started to charge at Seifer but was stopped by Quistis.

"STOP IT" she yelled at him causing Zell to look down guiltily.

"He started it" he muttered. Quistis rolled her eyes, "Nothing's wrong. Squall stop glaring. Rinoa, Selphie please escort your boyfriends to the theatre, and Irvine he's not bothering me, I can deal with him. Just go and I'll catch up with you soon."

Irvine tipped his hat and glanced at the glowering Seifer and smiled "yes ma'am".

_'Those two make one hell of a cute couple'_ he thought to himself as he turned to leave.

"Quistis" Seifer growled as she slowly turned to once again face him. She met his eyes coolly daring him to fight with her. "Yes, Seifer?"

He glared down at her, "Do not think that you have to save me from your stupid little friends"

Quistis rolled her eyes at him and waved him away. "What do you want Seifer? I have a movie to go watch."

Seifer glared harder at her and crossed his arms over his chest. "What were you doing with that guy?"

Quistis sighed, "it's none of your business Almasy."

"I'm making it my business."

"Oh really?" Quistis asked glaring up at him.

Seifer smirked and nodded, "really."

Quistis started to turn and stomp away from him but was stopped when a strong hand grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

Her eyes widened in surprise as his lips crashed against hers. Seifer's arms wrapped around her small waist pulling her closer to him. Quistis moaned softly as his tongue dashed across her bottom lip and wrapped her arms around his neck with one hand tangling its fingers in his hair.

After a couple of seconds he pulled away from her and she looked up at him with glazed eyes. His breath caught in his throat as he gazed at her beautiful blue eyes.

"Come with me" He commanded in a hoarse voice. Quistis, in too much of a dreamy daze, for once did not fight with him.


	16. BASTARD

Seifer pulled into the park and turned off the ignition.

He glanced sideways at Quistis who was still flushed from the kiss they had shared. She was staring down at her hands in deep consternation.

Seifer cleared his throat and said in a deep husky voice, "I guess this means, that… um… YOU'RE MINE YOU HEAR ME AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU WITH ANOTHER HOT SHOT, SMOOTH TALKER EVER AGAIN, DAMNIT!"

Quistis brought her head up quicker than lighting.

"WHAT!" She screeched at him. "You have no say whatsoever on who I go out with or who I…."

Seifer cut her off grabbing her shoulder harshly and pulling her carelessly over the seat, crashing his lips with hers.

Quistis moaned closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck as he bit her bottom lip taking it between his teeth. He ran his tongue over it and then let it go. She flicked her tongue out and across hit bottom lip before entering his mouth causing his mind to reel…

_'Hyne, I love her…'_

The thought crossed his mind causing him to quickly come out of the sweet haze he'd lost himself in. He pushed her back and watched as she slowly opened her blue eyes.

"Quistis…", he whispered hoarsely.

"Hmm?" She whispered back before lightly kissing his lips.

"Umm… I…" Quistis looked up at him through her lashes and smiled, causing his heart to melt… wait what! Hell fuck'n no way!

"Shhh" she whispered and kissed him again, harder this time, pushing him back as she sat herself comfortably on his lap.

She gently grazed her teeth on his bottom lip before pushing her tongue into his mouth gently meeting his.

Seifer, to his horror, moaned and wrapped his arms more tightly around her waist pulling her closer. Quistis deepened the kiss tilting her head.

Seifer began to rub her back with one hand as the other ran up her thigh lightly messaging, causing Quistis to moan.

She pressed herself against him, pushing her breast hard onto his chest causing him to moan at the sweet friction it caused.

"Seifer" She moaned into his mouth as his hand inched further up her leg.

_'Hyne I love the way she feels and tastes. I could get use to this…'_

Suddenly Seifer pulled away from Quistis withdrawing his hand as well as his lips causing Quistis to frown up at him.

He smirked and winked at her "What I'm not enough for you Trepe? You still need an extra man on the side?"

Quistis glared up at him before sliding off his lap and back onto her seat crossing her arms over her chest.

"Bastard" she mumbled under her breath.

"Bitch." He replied still smirking at her.

"HYNE! Take me home!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.

Seifer chuckled, "Your wish is my command Ice Queen."

_**Monday - Balamb High**_

Quistis fumed as she walked into the school.

She was going to kill him…

How dare he kiss her senseless, cause her to miss her date and movie with Irvine takes her to a romantic spot, yells at the top of his lungs that she belongs to him, drives her even more senseless with passion and then suddenly ruins the moment, takes her home and then disappears without a trace!

THE BASTARD!

"Quis…"

Selphie started bouncing up to her but stopped abruptly at the very nearly evil expression on her face. Selphie looked around her quickly and then slowly touched Quistis' sleeve.

"Um Quisty? Are you ok?"

Quistis turned her eyes to Selphie causing the poor girl to hastily take a step back from her friend.

"Have you seen that damn bastard Seifer?"

Quistis growled clenching her fist. Selphie shook her head her eyes widening.

"What happened? Did he hurt you?"

"Hey guys!"

Rinoa called walking to them smiling. She stopped cold as she noticed the tension in the usually bouncy Selphie and the hard boiled anger steaming off of Quistis.

"Um…"

She started but stopped when Quistis shook her fist at Selphie very nearly yelling,

"No the bastard didn't hurt me. I'm going to kill him however, so I would very much appreciate it if one of you would tell me where his sorry ass is!"

All three girls heard a very low (and damn sexy) chuckle come from behind them.

"I'm right behind you, your majesty."

Before either girl had time to react Quistis turned and pounced on the smirking Seifer, taking him by surprise and causing him to lose his balance so that he landed on the floor, hard on his ass. Then began to have his head pounded on by a very pissed off (and might he add extremely sexy) Quistis situated on top of him.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU DISAPPEARED AFTER WHAT HAPPENED! YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST CALLED ME! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU! HAVE YOU NO FUCK'N FEELINGS?"

Seifer stared up at her wide eyed and started to stutter,

"I…I… I don't ouch have.. HEY WATCH IT THAT FUCKIN HURTS! Your damn number. And I was busy…"

Quistis stopped bashing his head on the floor and glared at him.

"You don't have a damn phone book? And what, exactly, were you busy doing?"

Seifer looked up at her puzzled.

"Of course I have a phone book…"

This, of course, was the wrong answer.

He earned himself more painful head bashing on the floor and a hard punch in the chest.

"Quistis Trepe! What the hell is going on here!"

Quistis froze her fist in midair ready to land a punch on Seifer's face, and looked up at Instructor Don.

"Um… Um… I…"

She stuttered. Seifer rolled his eyes and shoved the Ice Queen off his lap. He growled at the teacher

"None of your damn business."

Instructor Don shook his head and pointed to the Principal's office.

"Both of you go! Now!"

It was only then that Quistis' anger seemed to simmer down and she noticed her friends staring at her in amazement, amusement and horror.

Not to mention the rest of the students that seemed to have gathered around them to watch the fight. She placed her face in her hands before anyone saw her embarrassment.

"WHAT! Detention! But I've never had detention before in my life!"

Quistis shouted shaking her head.

Cid stared at the girl in front of him. He would've never guessed that this straight A student would have ever attacked anyone, but then, Seifer seemed to have that sort of effect on people.

"Trust me," he said trying to calm the hysterical teen down, "it's a lot better than me giving you ISS, which Miss Trepe, is exactly what you deserve."

Quistis sat back in her chair clearly in denial.

"Detention…"

Cid nodded his head at her.

"Yes a full week of detention."

"A WEEK!"

Quistis yelled jumping up. Cid flinched at her raised voice and added calmly.

"You might earn yourself a few extra days if you refuse to calm down Miss Trepe."

Quistis shook her head and sat back down staring at the wall thinking up ways to kill Seifer. This was all his damn fault.

He could've at least called…

"Now Miss Trepe, I think we are finished you may go to class."

Quistis nodded and stood as Cid yelled for Seifer. Seifer walked past her and she quickly adverted her eyes from him.

"Jerk…"

She whispered as their shoulders brushed.

"Ice queen"

He muttered back in reply.

"Have a seat, Mr. Almasy."

Cid said folding his hands on his desk. Seifer rolled his eyes and plopped down in the small black chair.

"You need some better cushions for these chairs Cid, they're really uncomfortable."

Cid shook his head and cleared his throat.

"I want you to tell me why Miss Trepe felt it necessary to fight with you."

Seifer shrugged and smiled.

"How should I know? She just attacked me and all I said was 'Hi'."

Cid shook his head at the boy and sighed.

"No Seifer, I'm sure there is more to the story than just that."

Seifer shrugged again and looked down at his hands.

"Why don't you ask the Ice Queen herself?"

Cid crossed his arms over his chest and smiled.

"I did, she said it was personal and that she just lost her head."

Seifer smirked and placed his hands behind his head, his right leg starting to bounce up and down.

"It really wasn't her fault Cid, you know that, I know that, so why don't you just let her off and I'll take all the punishment."

Cid shook his head.

"Nice idea Seifer, but she did still attack you and no one saw you do anything so I can't really punish you…"

Seifer raised an eyebrow. What no punishment? Wow.

"But you did cuss at Instructor Don so I'm giving you a week of detention."

Seifer sat up.

"What! A week? But that only deserves two days!"

Cid frowned at Seifer.

"I said a week. I decide how many days you deserve and I say you deserve a week, end of story."

Seifer mumbled incoherently under his breath and glared at the door crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine. Can I go now?"

He growled. Cid nodded his head. Seifer stood up and advanced to the door right, before he stepped out Cid called to him,

"Stop."

Seifer turned and glared at the Principal. Cid held out his hand and Seifer stared at him, eyebrow raised.

"The cigarettes" Cid said gruffly, "hand them over."

Seifer growled and took the pack out of his pocket tossing them to the Principal. Cid smiled and waved him off. Seifer turned and growled out something that sounded a lot like 'damn bitch'.


	17. Unwelcomed Distractions

_**UHUM, later that same day…..**_

Quistis sighed for what seemed like the zillionth time, shoving her blond locks behind her ears in frustration. She glanced at the plain clock on the wall and straightened in her seat trying to ignore the curious and obnoxiously loud whispers of one, Rinoa Heartily, and her accomplice Selphie Tilmitt. Curse nosy best friends.

"So do you think they're like…."

"Oh my Hyne! No way! Surely…."

"Hehe Rinoa, have a little imagination! Surely Quisty would never…"

Said Quisty glared fervently at their bent heads as Instructor Don followed by Squall entered the classroom. Really, couldn't they mind their own business just once? Her glare intensified as the two girls turned and glanced at her nervously with mischievous smiles firmly in place.

"Hello class please turn your books to page 245, Quistis would you kindly…."

Instructor Don trailed off before turning sheepishly to Quistis.

"Well maybe we can save that for later, I'm sure you've already done enough damage for one day."

Quistis bit her bottom lip and looked woefully away. Detention, really? Three years at Balamb High and the first time she ever, ever! Gets in trouble it's because of the most insensitive, ignorant, egotistical, jerk face, cocky, arrogant, dick wad…. That just walked into the room. Evil smirk, wicked emerald eyes exactly how she left him, not even a bruise marring his perfect face. Quistis' frown deepened.

"Ah, Seifer, I hope you and Quistis have managed to fix whatever transgression happened this morning and also I hope Principle Kramer saw to the both of you."

Seifer rolled his eyes at the Instructor and shrugged his massive shoulders in sheer arrogance and nonchalance. Instructor Don's eyes narrowed at the boy's impertinence.

"Did he at least give you a hall pass, Almasy?"

Seifer smiled at the Instructor, whom he was proud to note was all of 4" shorter than him.

"Nah, Cid always forgets that considering all the effort it takes to keep up with a man of my stature."

Quistis rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest, pushing her breasts up and causing Seifer to lose all focus on the conversation Instructor Don was now carrying on by himself.

Feeling the heat of his gaze she glanced up and noticed where exactly he was looking. Blushing, she hastily removed her arms and tossed her head, chin raised high. Seifer smirked still ignoring the stammering Instructor who was unused to being treated as unimportant by a younger person. Not liking the disrespect being shown to him in front of the entire class, Don snapped his fingers in front of the delinquents face.

Seifer's eyes lazily moved from Quistis, who was still blushing uncontrollably, to the annoying, yet again, Instructor.

"Don, have I mentioned lately that your voice takes an extremely unattractive high pitch tone when you're aggravated? If I was you, I would avoid that."

Don's eyebrows raised and he slammed his hand down on his desk clearly frustrated, his blond hair standing up even more than usual.

"You, young man, have no room to speak of anyone's failures. You are going nowhere in your life, you are the biggest disgrace to this school, and probably a huge disappointment to your father. So you may boast about your height, abuse others because they're not as high of a level as you are in magic and brute strength, even demean people to make yourself feel better but you, you will be watching them rise in life while you will always be the scum of the earth."

Quistis watched wide eyed as Seifer's fist clenched harder, his eyes twitching and his smirk slightly downcast. She gripped her desk, nails' scratching the wood, knowing in her heart that what the Instructor had just said was untrue and unfair, he didn't know Seifer the way she did. Didn't know that secretly, he was a knight in shining armor just waiting for someone, like her, to save. That he was really sweet to those his father thought of as servants. That he stood up for a little girl and her puppy. Instructor Don had no right to judge Seifer in any form or fashion.

Seifer's jaw ticked before he swept into a graceful bow before his Instructor.

"That may be so sir, but don't you ever talk down to me like that again."

He said raising up, straightening his jacket brushing the imaginary dust off his shoulder before turning his eyes burning with hate and another unknown emotion to Don, who stiffened at the unspoken threat that those eyes held.

"The Principal's office now, Mr. Almasy."

Don said averting his eyes from the tall blond man who stood so menacingly and confident even after the onslaught of venom filled words he had delivered. He was honestly surprised that the boy hadn't resorted to violence; after all, that was what the Instructor had been pushing for.

Seifer turned his back to the Instructor and shrugged before glancing back at Quistis. She sat stiff and shocked, hands still gripping the desk tightly. She made eye contact with Seifer a longing showing in her eyes he didn't understand before breaking the connection and averting her gaze to the wall. Seifer frowned and pushed the door open stepping out of the classroom.

Quistis watched the door shut softly behind Seifer, her heart breaking.

Instructor Don cleared his throat before turning to the blackboard.

"Now where were we?"

Quistis stood up slowly as if still in shock glaring at the Teacher.

"You should never had said those things to him! That was very inappropriate!"

Don turned back to the class his shocked eyes falling on Quistis.

"What was that Miss Trepe?"

"What you said to Seifer was not only harsh and untrue but it was also very unprofessional and only shows your immaturity not his!"

Irvine, who had sat quietly beside Selphie watching the whole ordeal, grinned and stood up, throwing his hat in the air.

"Here, here!"

Selphie startled out of her stupor by the cowboy, stood up as well punching her fist in the air hollering, "Booyaka!"

Rinoa smiled from her seat and winked at Squall, who stared at his friends with his jaw dropped, before clapping her hands in agreement.

Quistis blushed at her friends approval and the outrageous way she had acted before really thinking things through, an effect of her being around Seifer Almasy too much for the past week, maybe. She squared her shoulders and turned back to Instructor Don who was watching her with a frown and contempt in his eyes.

"I had thought, Miss Trepe that you and Seifer were not on friendly terms."

"You don't have to be on friendly terms to be aware of an unjust persecution to a fellow student when you see one. Not only that, Instructor Don, but I will have you know that Seifer is a superb fighter, top of the class, he is also one of the smartest men I have ever met. Did it ever cross your mind that maybe he acts this way because of his family life, or some other abuse turned towards him?"

Don crossed his arms over his chest; his whole perfect day had been turned upside down since first thing this morning when he had walked in, coffee in hand, to see Quistis pummeling Seifer. He had assumed the boy deserved it and had been more than shocked when Quistis had blushed when he had asked her what she was doing. He should have known then that there was something going on between the two. Still it seemed a sad disappointment that Balamb's best student had fallen in with the likes of him.

Oh well, one could never tell these days with teenagers and their hormones.

"Sit back down Trepe so we may begin class."

Quistis, full of righteous indignation, tossed back her hair before slamming her book closed and stomping her way out of the classroom chasing after Seifer, unaware of the shocked eyes of her friends following her out the door and even less aware of the sinister expression that smirked with a knowing look before turning his evil gaze back to his book.

"Seifer, wait!"

Seifer stiffened as the feminine voice called to him from down the hall. What the hell was she doing out of class?

"Where are you going?"

The husky voice asked this time definitely closer.

Seifer shrugged in annoyance before picking up his pace.

"Aw, honey, don't go so fast."

Seifer shuddered, hell he was never gonna lose her.

He turned and watched with all the indifference he could muster as the buxom, blond made her way to him. She smiled coyly up at him and ran her long manicured fingers up and down his arm as soon as she was in touching distance causing him to shudder in revulsion.

Hyne, must his past mistakes always haunt him such vigorously?

"Seifer Almasy, it's been such a long, long time."

She purred up at him beneath extremely long and unnaturally black eyelashes considering her near white, blond hair. Seifer smirked down at her, crossing his arms over his chest trying his hardest not to let his disgust show through.

"Ultimecia, it hasn't been long enough."

She smiled up at him her eyes narrowed throwing off the whole, seductively innocent vibe she was always trying to go for. She had never fooled him.

"Tsk, tsk Seifer, how you like to play with my emotions."

Seifer shrugged and focused on a stupid school poster on the opposite wall, directly over her shoulder.

"I might have once, if you had any emotions to play with."

The evil witch's smile grew wider and she stepped back a little from him.

"Hmm it didn't seem to bother you so much before. Remember those days, baby? Your father and my father's little house parties, all of those delicious clandestine meetings?"

Seifer rolled his eyes at her, pushing her hand back as she reached up to touch him again.

"You would make something out of all those times I tried so hard to get away from you until finally I resorted to fucking you in the hall way, hoping you'd be appalled. I should've known it would appeal to your sadistic nature."

Ultimecia shrugged her frail shoulders at him before glancing at her too perfect, too long nails.

"Well Seifer, I may be sadistic but I never would have resorted to such meager methods. You're much more evil than I. In any case we are made for each other, not to mention the little business arrangement our fathers have agreed to."

Seifer's jaw clenched and she saw, triumphantly, there were muscles ticking there which meant she had truly aggravated him. She fanned her fingers out before her looking at him slyly through the spaces.

"Accept it Almasy, you are mine."

Seifer opened his mouth to retort but was stopped abruptly by a soft voice saying his name and a touch he more than welcomed on his shoulder. His menacing façade broke immediately as he quickly turned to see Quistis, her gaze darting curiously between him and the witch.

He reached up to touch the soft strand of hair that always framed her face causing her not so icy blue eyes to settle on him and a blush to rise to her cheeks.

"Such a sweet moment, really Seifer you don't have to resort to such methods to make me jealous. I know you would never stoop so low to the likes of her."

Seifer's whole body went taut again as the witch's laughing voice broke through and seemed to cut the sweet tension he had been experiencing with the one woman he wanted to call him hers.

Hyne damn past mistakes.

Quistis' eyes widened as Ultimecia's words assaulted the haze she had been feeling as Seifer's eyes had met hers. She stepped back away from him before making eye contact with one of the few people she actually hated.

"Ultimecia." She nodded in greeting at the perfect bitch, oops, witch.

Seifer's eyes narrowed but he kept his back turned to the unwelcomed witch. His eyes stayed fastened on Quistis, his preferred form of perfection.

He noticed how stiff she had become and wanted nothing more to wrap her in his arms and apologize over and over to her and assure her that the witch meant nothing to him then maybe he could sneak her to the secret spot and….

"Well, I must be off. Enjoy playing with her while you can Seifer, just remember who you really belong to, don't let her become too much of a distraction else I may actually become jealous and you know just how sadistic I really can be."

Seifer's eyes narrowed as he instantly recognized the threat. He quickly turned to face her, regretting everything he had ever gave or done to the obnoxious, bratty witch but she was gone. The only thing left was the scent of the cloying, choking perfume she always wore.

"That went well."

Seifer looked down at the sound of her aggravated voice, his emerald eyes clashing with her clear sapphire and he smiled, possibly his first true smile all day.

"What are you doing out of class Miss Perfect?"

Quistis studied him taking in note the hint of affection that coated the usual taunt and the tension that seemed to be easing from his stiff muscles until he was standing in front of her at ease again in his normal nonchalance pose.

"I um, needed a restroom break."

She said suddenly self-conscious to the real reason she had left class.

Seifer smirked before lazily crossing his arms over his chest.

"Better hurry then, I'd hate for you to miss one of Instructor Don's stimulating lectures."

Quistis arched her eyebrow and mocked him by folding her arms as well.

"Actually I think I'd better follow you to the office. Make sure you actually arrive at your destination."

Seifer laughed his arms falling away before reaching out and tugging on her tightly crossed arms.

"Come on Ice Queen, there's something I want to show you."


	18. Conflicting Emotions

_**"When my fist clenches, crack it open**_  
_**Before I use it and lose my cool**_  
_**When **__**I smile, tell me some bad news**_  
_**Before I laugh and act like a fool"**_

_**Behind Blue Eyes, By The Who**_

* * *

Quistis followed Seifer, more like stumbled as he pulled, into the training center. She jerked her hand out of his and planted it on her hip.

Seifer turned to her, eyebrow raised as he took in her defensive stance.

"What's wrong now Majesty?"

He asked shifting his weight and angling his head up and away in impatience to where she could only see the side of his face without the scar.

She bit her lip nervously as she stared at his perfect half. Smooth skin, harsh cheek bone and narrowed eye with black lashes framing emerald green. He was gorgeous but she missed the angry slash over his nose and part of his cheek. It was his flaws that made him… Seifer.

"Where are we going, Seifer? And what was Ultimecia talking about?"

His head fell back, eyes closed, before speaking in a weary voice, "We're in the training room, obviously."

Quistis rolled her eyes, "Yes I am aware. But why are we here without weapons? And what did Ultimecia mean by saying you belong to her?"

Seifer opened his eyes and the intensity in their emerald depths startled Quistis. He reached out to her his hand brushing her arm before falling clenched to his side.

"Afraid I can't protect you Quistis?"

Quistis frowned, was he talking about monsters or against Ultimecia…. Or maybe both?

"Or course not, I can protect myself. I don't need you."

Seifer huffed and rolled his eyes. "That's not what you were saying a few weeks ago."

Quistis sighed and waved her hand in the air carelessly as if she wasn't concerned or as if the memory was not as big of a deal as he was making it. "I was just distracted that's all and you caused a minor diversion so I could regain focus. Big deal."

Seifer narrowed his eyes at her, he moved in on her causing her to take a step back nervously at his heated gaze. "Is that all Ice Queen?"

Quistis nodded pushing back the heat and jitters that was causing her legs to shake caused by his nearness. She cleared her throat before muttering a hoarse, "of course".

Seifer raised his hand and cupped her shoulder marveling at just how frail she was no matter how tough she acted.

Gently, he pushed her back till she was against the wall, hands behind her back pressing against the cool cement trying to calm her racing heart and even out her panting breaths.

"Still think that was all?" He whispered into her ear causing her to shiver.

She closed her eyes and moved one hand from the wall to his shoulder, barely pushing him but trying to maintain her composure.

"I wasn't the one who passed out Seifer."

Seifer chuckled and she opened her eyes. He grinned at her while slowly moving his hand from her shoulder down her side, to her hip to her lower back then pulling her forward, brushing her against him.

She gasped, her eyes flying up to meet his, a hazy dark blue melting under his dark green. Her hand moved from his shoulder to the back of his neck.

"That's true enough, guess I owe you one Majesty. How can I pay you back?"

His husky voice did things to her she had never felt before. How could someone's voice do such things to you? All he had to do was change tenor and she was ready to melt at his feet, no wonder Ultimecia… Ah, that's right.

Quistis looked up at him, her eyes losing their haze. Seifer's eyebrows drew down and he pulled her closer wanting her back to where she had just been, warm, a little fuzzy and damn sexy. Not frigid and distant. He felt her tense in his arms and sighed.

The moment was lost.

"You can start by telling me what Ultimecia meant. Stop avoiding the question Seifer"

Seifer stepped back away from her, letting her go, one hand scrubbing down his face before running back up to his hair pushing it back causing the spikes to point sporadically.

Quistis instantly regretted saying anything as his warmth disappeared and his face went from being soft teasing lover to hardened badass. She quickly rubbed her hands up and down her arms. Funny, she hadn't noticed the chill earlier.

"She didn't mean anything. She is the last person on my mind at the moment and should be the same for you as well."

Quistis swallowed nervously at the hard edge in Seifer's voice. Even when he was annoyed at her he never sounded that… mean?

Another funny, when had she noticed that his voice really held no animosity when he spoke to her? Never did, now that she thought about it.

Shaking her head slightly she watched him turn away from her, his shoulders tense and straight. Such a warrior. He really was Balamb's pride.

"What did she mean when she said you belong to her?"

Seifer shrugged keeping his back to her.

"Hell if I know. That Bitch is seriously fucking deranged. Maybe she has an obsession with me. Wouldn't be the first time some goody two shoes cunt fell for the bad boy, damn Trepe you should know that."

Quistis frowned, "Is that what you think this is between us Seifer? That I'm just infatuated with you because you're the bad boy?"

Seifer turned to face her, his face expressionless.

"It would make fucking sense, right Ice Queen? A month ago you wouldn't fuckin' look twice at me. I save your life one day because I happened to decide to skip class, I drive you home and do something so completely uncharacteristic of me that even I can't make up a fucking excuse for it, and now I can't get the fucking thought of you out of my damn head."

Seifer started towards her, crowding her again. The chill was instantly replaced with heat. His heat, radiating from his too tense, big body and wrapping around her, causing her to shiver for a completely different reason. She took a deep breath trying to steady herself but only became more unbalanced as she felt her body come into contact with his. He was everywhere.

"You keep giving me these looks with those big blue eyes of yours and I don't know what to make out of it. You keep looking at me as if I'm something more, as if you want something from me. As if you expect something from me."

He placed his hands above her shoulders on the wall caging her in his arms. "What is it, Quistis? What is it you want from me?"

He leaned down and nuzzled her ear, his lips softly caressing her neck. Not enough pressure to truly be kissing but enough to tease her senseless.

"I want… umm I…." she stammered clenching her hands into fist. Seifer shifted all of his weight onto one hand still braced against the wall. The other hand ran down her arm to her clenched fist slipping his fingers between hers and pushing his body gently against hers.

"What baby, you want what?" he whispered into her ear.

Quistis gasped, Hyne damn his sexy voice.

Completely furious and highly frustrated with the powerful male in front of her, Quistis reached up and grasped his shirt pulling Seifer down to her and raising onto her tip toes.

She almost grinned when Seifer's eyes widened in surprise.

"This is what I want" she growled at him fiercely before crashing her lips to his.

* * *

Selphie hummed to herself as she skipped down the hall.

She wondered what Rinny and Squall were up to.

Probably outside somewhere secretly watching each other, touching appropriately in non-naughty places.

She giggled, man they were a boring couple. Poor Rinoa, how could she stand being with someone so stand offish?

Selphie loved to be touched, to be cuddled and cooed over, to be first and foremost to that certain special someone.

And she had all of that with Zell.

Well, almost.

"Hey pretty lady."

Selphie stopped and her smile widened as she watched the cowboy walk towards her. She giggled at the girls' sighs and stifled whispers around her as Irvine swaggered over to her.

He tipped his hat to her and winked. "May I walk you to class Miss Tilmitt?" he asked in his deep southern twang.

Selphie smiled at him but looked away from him and down the hall.

Where was Zell? He had been disappearing a lot lately. She had thought it was because of his obsession with hot dogs but surely not now, they had just ate lunch not even an hour ago and he had ten of the cafeteria dogs then.

Selphie looked down and frowned. Things really hadn't been the same between them since school started. Zell's obsession with not only his hot dogs but also martial arts was driving them apart. He never wanted to spend time with her anymore unless they were with the gang.

Was it wrong of her to want him to herself sometimes?

"Miss Selphie?" The soft voice asked concerned.

Selphie's smile returned and she tossed back her head. Oh well, Zell would come around. Until then, she'd get to know Irvine better. He was new after all and needed some showing around. Maybe he'd even join the Garden festival committee!

"Of course Mr. Kinneas! I'd be delighted!" Selphie exclaimed turning all of her bubbly attention to the handsome cowboy.

* * *

Rinoa touched the water gently watching the ripples form and roll away.

She smiled and sighed peacefully.

Leaning down she ran her fingers over the still water's surface smiling as the water distorted her reflection.

Her smile grew as another distorted head joined hers silently in the water's disturbed reflection. She turned, her warm brown eyes landing on his deep blue.

"Hi Squall." She said quietly. He grunted at her in his usual form of greeting, before sitting next to her on the fountain's cement lip.

He picked up her hand and played idly with her fingers, examining each nail before running his finger over the tip. She smiled serenely at him before gazing back into the pool.

"Rinoa…" Squall hesitated looking up at his beautiful girlfriend. His angel in every way, she was so perfect.

He drew in a deep breath and held it in his lungs, afraid to let it go. Afraid that it was all going to end soon.

How could someone so perfect want to be with him?

Rinoa frowned at her boyfriend. He was unusually quiet and more distant than normal, even for him, which meant something was heavy on his mind.

"Is everything ok, Squall?" She asked him concerned, scooting closer to him and placing her unoccupied hand on his leg gently.

Squall exhaled and looked away from her before shrugging.

Rinoa sighed and placed her head on his shoulder, he would talk to her when he was ready.

She loved how calm he was. Everything in her life was always crazy and hectic. She had school and training and then her father was always signing her up for more and more classes.

Classes that she didn't even enjoy.

No fighting classes, herb classes, magic or even boring history. No, it was always piano or art or languages or some other class that would help transform her into a perfect lady.

Not exactly, the lady that she wanted to be, but a lady some rich man might want to be with.

She turned her head and took a deep calming breath and inhaled the masculine scent of her boyfriend. The only man she ever loved.

The one man her father would never let her be with.

Squall shifts as if he knows her inner turmoil and slips his arm around her shoulder pulling her deeper into his safe, peaceful haven he creates for her.

Right now, for her, as long as she's with him the rest of the world doesn't matter. The frantic noisy life around her just seems to fade away and disappear behind his blue eyes.

He is her whole world and she plans to hold onto him for as long as she can.


End file.
